Who Am I? Part I of the Aura Series
by Star of Roselight
Summary: When Starkias wakes up on a beach, she doesn't know that there just happens to be some strange people here. Quickly she learns that this is a Tekkit World. Rivalries edge, swords clash, and pasts are revisited. Along the way, she meets many people and finds that she may be the most important of them all. Contains Yogscast. Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys! I'm a new writer and I want your opinions on the story I wrote! I love to have constructive criticism! This is just something that came to me, now it does involve the Yogscast, and other Youtubers. On with the fic!**

I woke up on the beach one day, looking around. Where am I? Throbbing pain echoed through my head. "Ouch, what the heck happened?" I say to myself, looking around.

_"Your name is Starkias, and you're on a beach"_ a voice said, annoyingly.

What? I must have hit my head pretty hard to be hearing an annoying voice. I felt the cold air around me as I stood up.

As I continued looked around, I noticed everything had a cube shaped texture. The thin blocks of sand flowed through my fingers, the salty air stinging my face. I stood up, and felt...good, like I was supposed to be here. My first instinct told me to lay here, and relax.

Realizing that it wasn't a good idea, I went over to the woods to try to find someone. As I leaned on a tree, I noticed a crack forming in the tree. I stopped leaning and looked closely at it. I finally hit the thing, and the piece of wood shrunk and became miniature.

As I looked for a place to put it, I noticed a silver bag on my back taking it off, I looked at myself. I had light cedar hair wih mahogany highlights, pale skin, and I was wearing a green blouse with jean shorts and brown moccasins.

I stuck the block of wood in my bag as I wondered if I could punch the tree again. I headed back over to the tree, and gave it a punch. It quickly broke and once again I repeated the process until I had about fifty pieces of wood. I noticed the leaves on the tree didn't fall, nor did the trees fall down. Maybe they were broken.

_"Are you trying to make me laugh at you? Broken trees? Hah!" _The voice was back again, laughing at me and my stupid thoughts.

Time to go on a tree hiting rampage, to get this voice out of my head. When half of the forest was floating leaves, I took a step back. I smiled, somehow I felt good getting so much wood.

I didn't know what I could do with it, but I zipped up the bag and left the Wood.

_"You can use it to make planks, sticks, and tools etc." _The voice responds casually this time.

When I got back to the beach, I couldn't help but call out "Hello? Is anyone there? Can you here me?" I heard a loud noise from the other side of the ocean, and the voice in my head said,

_"Don't go to that, you never know who or what it might be."_ The voice warned cautiously.

Ignoring the voice, I jump into the foam and mist of the ocean.

**I know that it wasn't the best beginning, but things will heat up on Starkias's journey. I hope to create a different perspective of some things. Not trying to give anything away here but, I would like you to guess who responded to Starkias. Bye! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I had nothing else to do so I decided to go ahead and make a new chapter of my fic. Thanks to the people that saw my story and read it. Trust me, this will be alot longer. No reviews yet, but I expect that to change after a while. I'm still new to the fanfiction thing so this is more of a letter telling you what to expect. First of all, I plan to make a series out of this. **

**As Minecraft updates, I will try to incorporate the new ideas and such. For Part I of the Aura Series, I need to explain a lot of new concepts and ideas that I will be incorporating. First of all, auras, they are a person's biggest quality or gift. For example: Stormkias has the Aura of Wisdom. Different traits that make people special. The next concept is Aura Blades, I made this up. It is the person's aura, which takes on the color corresponding to the aura. Like the Aura of Wisdom is Silver.**

**Using the examples above, I would know that Stormkias, has the Aura of Wisdom, therefore she has the Silver Aura Blade. Colors also meaning rarity, gray being the worst and gold with rainbow flecks the best. I am proud I made this up, I like the system. Next up, I am going to need O.C.'s for a story called ****_The Wanderers_****, and it will include whoever I pick that you send in, I need a couple of sentences of character discription, a name, a preferable aura and a weakness list. **

**Now, I am going to add the concept of Herobrine and Notch being brothers and lords of Minecraft. Herobrine will not be completely evil, more of a jerk than an antoganist.**

**Thats all Ishave to say, please review or follow me, bye! :)**


	3. Journey to the Jungle

**Hey guys! First I want to thank Ilikepie91 and Aurron Grace ****for reviewing! It was nice seeing that someone actually looks at my stories! I'm still waiting for some OC's so that I can begin my other story. Back to the fanfic!**

As I dove in, I felt the sea rush in currents and saw the strange squids. It felt amazing, something in this world was not cube textured.

Suddenly, a chocking sensation hit my throat, as I struggled to swim to the surface for more air, I looked at what was in front of me. A jungle island had come into view.

It was massive, but what surprised me was all of the things in the trees. I saw a farm, a giant ship in the sky, and a massive treehouse covered in vines.

As I came up to the beach, I saw a little hut on the shore. I looked inside, only not to find anything. As I walked into the denser jungle, I noticed a ladder. Curiously, I climbed up it, and saw the farm closer up.

I walked up the balcony, enjoying the view from above. As I looked upon the opposite side of the island, I quarries strange mechanical arms, decending into the ground. Pipes and tubes connected the machines to a small blue box. "Hah, that box will never do anything, it's way to small!" I though, with a small laugh. Then I realized that the voice was back.

"_Stop, and think for a moment, don't make assumptions before you know the truth. And it's not just a box, it's a energy condenser, and it's magic. Now, I'll leave you alone." __  
_

It left my head, and I thought I might be crazy. Who has voices in their head that tell them things?

I continued Up the wood balcony, until I reached a massive ship, which I naturally, climbed onto. I realized that it was mostly intended for looks, not for actual use, and I headed back down.

On the way back to the ladder, I looked out to the jungle, and saw some things on the trees. They two eyes, big fat bodies, and were everywhere.

Huh, they looked kind of cute to be honest, there was even one above me. Then, there were these strange boxes with other cables and wires connecting it. Wondered what that was. Suddenly, I heard the voice again.

_"Do I have to tell you?" _i heard the voice again, bored.

I said with a slight annoyed tone "Yes, oh mysterious voice that keeps talking to me! What is that thing?"

_"Not going to tell you if you act like that" _the voice said in a mocking tone.

"Just tell me already!" I say threateningly.

_"No" _I could tell now it was a male voice, strong and sounding as though he was having fun.

_"_Okay, fine. Please tell me what that box is!" I say with a pleading tone, wanting to know what they are.

"_Alright, the boxes are windmills, and they collect energy from being high up in the air. They are a science tool, but not a very good_ one." He sounded amused.

"Thanks for the info, now be quiet!" I said with a harsh tone

Strangley, the voice stopped.

"Note to self; voice likes being argued with" I think as I store the mental note away.

I climb back down the ladder, into the jungle, I look up into the leafy branches and sigh, no human here.

Suddenly, I feel something cold and metal hit the back of my neck. I hear a female voice, not in my head, say "Don't move, or I shoot!"

**Wow, wonder who that could be? Hops this chapter is a lot longer to make up for the bad beginning. I'll give you a hint: This person is a member of the Yogscast. Hope you like the chapter, bye! :)**


	4. Lomadia

**Hey guys! Just want to send a shoutout to Starfall for reviewing, and please know reviewing is encouraged, even if it's a bad review. Back to the fic!**

I didn't dare turn around, so I slowly put down my bag and put my hands down. The girl started talking again, something strange was with her voice,

"Who are you, and who sent you here?" She sounded as though someone sent me.

I slowly reply "My name is Starkias, and you are the first person I've seen."

Oh, great. The voice in my head was back.

_"What did I tell you? Now you have to be clever, which is impossible for you" _It sounded as though he was challenging me.

Challenge accepted, I though to myself, I could just see, I mean hear him smirking.

Now the girl was talking again,

"That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense, I mean, your name, I believe that, but I thought I knew everyone here," She stopped as if slightly shocked. Then she resumes talking.

"**I do know **everyone here, and you are not one of them!" She still held what was imagined a gun.

I finally got the chance to speak

"Stop!" Oh great, Starkias, think! "I was wondering who built those amazing creatures, so I swam over from the island I live on" It wasn't a complete lie, I thought.

"Oh, thank you! I spent a lot of time on them, just because I like them!" She seemed flattered at least.

The voice came back_"Good job, at least you know how to change the subject"_ he said it like I had done the obvious thing to do, I relaxed a little.

I asked the girl "What are these things?" I truly was curious now.

"Oh, they are called "owls" and I think that they are absolutely adorable... Stop changing the subject!"

_"Okay, now is the time to tell the truth!" _The voice actually demands me!

I realized that she must be confused at this point, so I turn around. She has blond hair, not sure what color her eyes are, and she is wearing a thick layer of some sort of armour. I speak up,

"Hey, I'm sorry, can I leave? I just woke up on a beach and was looking for someone else, I'm not sure where I am or even who I am, and now I'm scared to death!" Wow, I spoke honestly, does that voice actually control me? No, I merely take its advice. The girl looks at me for a second and then says,

"Oh" She seems like she understands what's going on,"I didn't know you were new..."

"New to what?" I ask curiously. The voice is gone now.

"Nothing, sorry for being so rude, it's just you never know what will happen, especially now," She says in a much kinder tone, "You want to come up to the treehouse? It's getting late, and you don't want to know what happens at night."

"Um, thanks, and I hope you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I say questioningly and happyily.

"Hann...Lomaidia" she says as she ascends to the treehouse.

**Oooo, plot twister! I was so eager to write this part, I wrote it today! I want you to send in O.C's for The Wanderers Story I'm writing. Bye! :)**


	5. A Dream

**Hey guys! Did you like the fourth chapter I released? This one is mostly going to be about a dream Starkias has. I have been releasing chapters like crazy the past couple days, and I realized I should slow down. Hope you like the chapter!**

As I went back up Lomaidia's treehouse, I wanted answers to some of the questions that I have about this place. So, casually, I asked her,

"So, where are we?"

She responded slowly, like she had to think about it, "This place doesn't really have a name, we usually refer to parts of the land, like this is the Owl Sanctuary..." She sort of trailed off here, I didn't think she told me the entire story.

"So, how did you come here?" I asked again, more curious every minute.

"I woke up on a massive plain, filled with plants and animals, trees and abundant land, but others were there, and I no longer felt safe there, so I left." She didn't want to talk about the past much. Hmm.

"Who else is here?" I truly was wanting to know now.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you, but there are many people here, some are friendly, some here are dangerous, and some are simply strange." She was avoiding a topic again.

The voice in my head seems to have left, for now. She took me down another ladder, hidden in the trees, that led up to a room with a bed, a box, a giant window, showing the view of the jungle. The sun was now setting. Lomaidia spoke to me, saying,

"You can stay in this guest room, until you learn to defend yourself. Then, you can set up a house of your own." She pointed to the box, saying "That's a chest, put all of the things in your bag into it." She left, climbing back up the ladder.

I proceed to pull things out of my bag, when the voice came back,

_"So, Lomaidia told you anything? Or did she skim over the details and leave you alone?" _He was chocking back a laugh when he said this.

"Stop it, I'm going to bed" and with that I jumped into bed. I fell asleep quickly, not noticing the horrible green and white creature looking at me through the window.

When I open my eyes, I'm floating/falling in the air. I quickly hit the ground, but don't get hurt. I see I'm in some sort of floating place, with strange animals and clouds. When I look around, I see something that scares me: a man, staring at me with pure white eyes. Then he turns, and walks down a tunnel. I do the worst thing I guess you could possibly do, follow him. The wall has strange etching, but all the same two digits.

When I reach the end of the tunnel, there is a different man at the end. He begins to talk to me,

"Ah, Starkias, I was wondering when you would arrive, I sent Herobrine to find you, I hope he didn't scare you." Just then "Herobrine" walks in. Yep, still creepy.

"Y_ou would think you could walk faster!" _Herobrine says. Suddenly, I remember how I know his voice.

"You are the voice in my head? That doesn't make any sense!"I exclaim. He turns and talks to the other man,

"Can I talk normally now?" It was almost a plead.

"Yes, now talk to the other one." Herobrine left. The man turned to face me,

"Where are my manners? Hello, my name is Notch, but I've got to hurry up or I won't have enough time for the next one of these, so, how are you enjoying the world?" Really?

"Who are you? What is this place? Who is Herobrine? Why am I here? Who am I?" I can't help but ask every question I think of, and Notch responds,

"I can only answer four of those, because it's crucial you learn these on your own." His face actually looked sympathetic. "For your first question, I'm Notch, and I am the lord of...this place. Second question, this is a realm called the Aether, and this where you can find me out of your dreams. Third question, Herobrine is my younger brother, and an accident with an Enderman left his pupils white, and he rules the Nether Realm. He can also be mischevious at times. The others I won't answer." He stops talking as if this sums everything up.

I think for a second, before asking any more questions, "Who else is here? Does your brother have to talk in my head like that?" Notch looks back at me and says,

"Do you want to know everything? To know everything is a curse, and as far as I know, only one person in this entire place knows everything." He stopped to wait for my answer.

Wow, he knows everything? Maybe it's not him, he didn't say that he knew everything, right? He does know everything, I decide. Then I answer,

"Well, no. But I want to know about me and where I am, and I don't think that's a curse. I guess I'm sorry I asked you those questions." I suddenly feel horrible, like I'm doing something wrong.

"I understand, I shouldn't have acted so rash. The last one was told immediately and he, well, went insane."

Double wow, this has happened to people other than me? But Notch is talking again,

"For your last question, yes, my brother has to talk in your head, for safety reasons, now go, your friend needs you." With that, he snapped his fingers and I woke up.

**There you go, that was the cheesiest part I'm going to write. Probaly going to get hate comments on this, it's the part I couldn't get right sorry. :(**


	6. Just Another Day?

**Hey guys! Sorry for being interrupted for awhile, but now I'm back! So guess what? Hope you like changes of POV!**

**Lomaidia's POV:**

It's just a normal day, right? Well, no! First my quarries stop working, and I have to go back to repair them! The bloody box wasn't working! I did not make three MFSU's just to have slow quarries!

Then my solar panels break, and I have to repair those! Come on now! Just because a cable is not connected does NOT mean I should have to use up more diamond, just for the extra energy! But the weirdest thing of all happens, I hear a voice across the ocean.

I look up and down the water to see if anyone is coming by boat, and I check the fort to see if anyone is there. I quickly fire a shot with my laser gun, to see if they respond. No one, must have been a dying Enderman or something. I quickly go to my hidden underground area, to continue the day like always. Study, work, build an owl, go to bed, or fight mobs.

The only reason I build the owls was because of..._her_. Why did everything have to be complicated? The day I found out,...it was horrible. How? Why? Why did it just have to be that way? Until finally, _she _was released. Thank God.

I was finally happy, all alone. My treehouse allowed me plenty of space, and all of the natural energy and life. I relaxed at the thought of a dying Enderman, of course it wasn't a person, they were millions of biomes away, and they would never find me.

Yet, I hear splashing noises. What's up with that? Must be some sheep or something, not a human, not a human. Then I hear continuous walking.

"Oh God, it must be a person now" I think to myself silently. I head up from the lab, and I put on my diamond armour. I grab my laser gun, and a sapphire sword. I hear creaks of wood, someone must be in the treehouse!

"Please, don't be Rythian" I think to myself silently, he freaks me out a bit. "Please be an easy target, like Nilesy, or just be a mob" I think again.

I advance, and climb up the ladder into the treehouse. I start looking around, for things that fight be out of place, like a missing block, or a sign. I see nothing, and finally, I get to the ship. _She _loved this one, and always admirered it.

I hear footsteps down below, and I look off of the balcony to see a figure moving in the thick brush. I jump off of the balcony, to attack. I sneak up on the figure, and pull out my laser gun, and say,

"Don't move, or I shoot!" I emerged from the brush, and point my laser gun on the figure's neck. I see a young girl with brown hair remove a silver bag from her shoulder, and put her hands down.

"Who sent you?" I say a bit more forcefully than I intend. She responds a bit slowly,

"My name is Starkias, and you are the first person I have seen" She talks clearly, so I can't tell if she's lying of not. For a moment, I have a sudden sympathy,

"That doesn't make any sense, I mean your name, I believe that, but I thought I knew everyone here." I think for a moment, and respond not giving the girl a chance to speak,

"**I do know **everyone here, and you are not one of them!" I handle the laser a bit more secure now, until she speaks up,

"Stop!" The girl thinks for a second, and says,"I was wondering who built these amazing creatures," Clearly talking about the owls,"So I swam over from the island I live on." Wow, was she complimenting me?

"Oh, thank you! I spent a lot of time on them, just because I like them!" I feel proud of the owls, and this was the first time someone said they were amazing!

The girl seemed to think a little, before saying," What are these things?" She sounded curious, and I told her,

"Oh, they are called "owls" and I think they are absoulutely adorable," That was a lie, _she _thought they were adorable, and I was about to continue, until I realized what she was doing,

"Stop changing the subject!" I ready my weapon again, but hesitate, until she Turns around, and says,"Hey, I'm sorry, can I leave? I just woke up on a beach, and I was looking for someone else, I'm not sure where I am or even who I am, and I'm scared half to death!" She sounded sad, and I suddenly knew what happened. A new player.

"Oh," I exclaim softly, I must be scaring this girl, and to think I was worried it was an attacker! "I didn't know you were new..." I almost called her a player, until I remembered what happened when I found out. Wow, Notch is out of his mind!

"New to what?" The girl asks plainly, great, now I can't tell her!

"Nothing, sorry for being so rude, it's just you never know what will happen, especially now," I try to sound friendlier, "You want to come up to the treehouse? It's getting late, and you don't want to know what happens at night." I turn towards the treehouse, waiting for a response.

"Um, thanks, and I hope you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" A simple question, and I respond,

"Hann...Lomaidia" I say, accidentally beginning to say _her _name.


	7. A New Player?

**Hey guys! I would like to thank ALL of the people that reviewed my story! First, I want to apologize to Alouette of Grace for spelling the name wrong, then I want to thank MinecraftFAN, Neon9745, Owl Lover, KitsuneEki, Dodectron, and Southernson for reviewing! All the others got a previous shout-out, but now you guys have your own! On with the fic! (It is still Lomaidia's POV)**

**Lomaidia POV**

I continued up the treehouse, making my way to the guest room. I don't know why I ever built that. I never wanted someone to find me, yet I built it. The girl (Starkias) starts talking again,

"So, where are we?" Interesting question. _She _never really answered it that well. Just breaking the news to someone that they're... I am not going to break it just like that, I'll tell the truth, but not the whole truth. So I say,

"This place doesn't really have a name" Well, that was a lie, "We usually refer to parts of the land, like this is the Owl Sanctuary." That was true, hopefully Starkias would stop asking questions now. This is a touchy subject. But yet she continued,

"So, how did you come here?" I think for a second, I hate lying, but what else can I do? Tell the truth, and say I left for the releasing? Then she would ask what the releasing was! That blew up half of the world! So I say,

"I woke up on a massive plain, filled with plants and animals, trees and abundant land, but others were there, so I left." Hopefully I explained that well enough, basically I had told the truth, right? But Starkias continues asking questions,

"Who else is here?" Why does she keep asking these questions? I answer it halfway this time, seeing the room just ahead of me, I quickly said,

"I don't really think it's my place to tell you, but there are many people here, some are friendly, some here are dangerous, and some are simply strange." That was the truest thing that I have ever said, turning into the room and heading down the ladder.

"You can stay in this guest room, until you learn to defend yourself. Then, you can set up a house of your own." I point to the chest as I say, "That's a chest, put all of the things in your bag into it." With that, I climb back up the ladder.

A new Player? I wonder if.. I can't believe that I'm going to even think her name, _Hannah, _never going to do that again, knew who she was? I run back to the library, and pull out one of my most used books, Beginners Guide to Minecraftia. I set down my laser. The writer has been lost to history, but it's an amazingly useful book.

Page 1: Welcome Player! First Words, Don't Die!

Hah, now I can laugh at that, even though it caused me so much pain years ago. Only three days of peace and then. Hello! I'm your host! I just happen to be from another world! Oh, and did I mention all my friends came too?

I **hate **freaky voices in my head, and especially _hers_. Then, the release... No! I am not going to think about that! I shut the book, and climb up the ladder to outside. Putting on my flying ring, I fly over to the tallest tree to think, forgetting that the mobs come out at night. I remove my ring, and sit on the firm leaves of the jungle tree.

I have to make a plan, how to deal with a new Player. Tell her, stall, or just let her find out on her own? Any day, someone wil start talking to her. Probaly, already being talked to! I subconciously close my eyes, and sleep.

I am back, on the old land. Everyone is there, not happy, but coexisting. The hosts find a way to leave, and they return back to wherever they came from. It should have been a happy day, but a feud breaks out, one that was only kept back by the hosts, which were all friends. Then.. No!

I jolt awake, and accidentally fall off of the biggest tree in the forest. I want to scream, but I can't, I brace for the impact, and my diamond armour shatters, but I am fine. Wait, I'm on fire? No! Creepers! I realize that I could die for real now, not just respawn, but **die****.**

**I hope this is a good chapter, if you have any questions, leave them in a review or a message. I will explain the whole "actually dieing" now. The only way to actually die in Minecraftia is to either be encrypted, or burn up, then blow up. Lomaidia thinks she will actually die. See what I did? I added abother factor, respawning! Bye! :)**


	8. A Fateful Night

**Hey guys! Guess what? A new chapter! I can't believe I have 18 reviews, and I love having all the support I can get! Someone messaged me, and said that I should say I don't own Minecraft! Well, I just said it, happy? I would love to own Minecraft! Sorry, getting of topic, back to the fic!**

**Starkias's POV**

I woke up, and saw the dim lit room of the treehouse. Huh, what a weird dream. Ahh! What's that? I move away from the window, as I looked at a green creature outside. It was still night, and I saw in the corner of the window and see Lomaidia, flying? Well, flying up into a tree. I grab my stuff out of the chest, and climb up the ladder.

I easily get lost, but, eventually I find my way into a large room, filled with books. I see the gun Lomaidia used earlier, and wonder why it is on the floor. I pick it up, wow, this thing is heavy! It just doesn't feel right. I surprisingly can fit it in my bag, and proceed to look around.

I notice a book on a desk, but decide I shouldn't intrude and leave the room. I finally find my way back to the top of the treehouse, where I see Lomaidia on the branches of a giant tree. I head down the main ladder, and am back on land again. As I begin walking through the dense canopy, I trip on something.

I pick it up, and see it is a sword. It must belong to Lomaidia, I should give it back to her, I think, and I keep it in my hand. After a long while, I have finally made my way to the tree she is in. I see more of those creatures under the tree, and wonder what they are.

I want to ask her more questions, and understand what the situation is. I recollect my dream, and decide simply to ask her what to do here. Then again, I shouldn't disturb her. Why did that man, Notch, say she needed my help? Maybe he ment another friend, but I don't have any other friends. Suddenly, I hear him again.

"_Be patient." _he says, I think a little, then say,

"Didn't that guy say you could talk normal?" I say indifferently.

"Oh, I forgot. You do remember my name right?"

"Umm, actually I forgot, I can't remember."

"Herobrine! No one remembers me! Why do I have a horrible name?" I can just see him facepalming. Huh, what's facepalming? I hear his voice again,

"Did you want to talk?" Why is he being less sarcastic now?

"Sure, why is she up in that tree?" Hopefully, Herobrine can answer this.

"To think, but she's asleep now."

"What are those things?"

"They are Creepers, don't get near them, or attack them."

"Should I go?" He thinks for a second,

"No, she is going to wake up in, three...two...one."

I look up to see she is falling out of the tree, that can't be good. Wait, she can fly right? Herobrine respond,

"She took her flying ring off, but she has diamond armour, so she should be alright."

I look over, then say,

"Why is she on fire?"

"What! Go help her!"

"But, you told me not to attack those things!" But I go anyway, and run over, and pull the gun out of my bag. I say to her,

"Lomaidia! Here!" I toss the gun to her, and she catches it, only to realize one of those Creepers are behind me!

**Lomaidia POV**

I have never been so happy to see someone else, as I see Starkias come out of the brush, carrying my sword and my laser gun! I don't know where she found my stuff, but she says,

"Lomaidia! Here!" She throws the laser gun at me, and I catch it. First, I basically shove a porkchop in my mouth. I was no longer on fire. Then, I start shooting Creepers all over the place. Once they are killed, I look to see her trying to attack one, but it explodes.

**Starkias POV**

I can't believe this! She's taking them all out! This is amazing, but I have to deal with my own problems. I try to attack this Creeper, when I hear a hissing noise and it expoldes! Ow, that hurt, I try to see if it is alive, but it's gone.

**I can't get this one right either! Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it, bye! :)**


	9. Encryption

**Hey guys! The reason it's been a while is because of me writing the prequel to the story. Go check it out. It will explain more to you guys, because I realized that no one can see inside my head. Anyway, back to the fic!**

**Starkias POV**

Ouch, I didn't know it would explode! I think I broke my arm, I pick it and try to move it. Yep, I broke my arm. Lomaidia comes over with something in her hand,

"Here, eat this." I take it with my good hand, it's a cookie. (Southernson, you inspired me to give her a cookie!) I ask,

"Why would this help?" She responds,

"Just eat it" Okay, okay I'll eat it. It tastes amazing, but I don't see how this helps. When I'm done, I start to speak,

"So what.." I move my arms up to emphasize, and reflexively put the broken arm up. It's completly healed! Lomaidia smiles and walks back to the treehouse, again without the sword, but with the laser gun. I try to run to catch up, and say,

"What was in that cookie? It was amazing! How did it heal me so quickly?" But she keeps walking, until we finally get to the treehouse,

"Thank you, you really helped me back there, and I think I have a book that will answer your questions, but I need to change some things." She climbs up the ladder, and down into the maze of rooms. Oh, great, here we go again.

**Lomaidia POV**

That was impressive, and good timing, too. There is no way I will tell her she saved my life, basically. Yet, something's wrong. I think.. I have to get the Guide and change it, but how quick? I look back to see Starkias's face fall when we enter my unorganized maze of rooms. Good, that should give me time.

I put on the flying ring, and go really fast. Well, she's not behind me anymore, and I'm at the library. I grab some ink, a piece of paper, and a feather. I plot out "Minecraft", and above it I put "Life". I quickly Do this with every page that has the word "Minecraft" on it. I hear footsteps, and I quickly put the things away, and pretend to be searching for the book.

**Starkias's POV**

I can't believe she left me in the dust! Whatever happened to, ouch, what was that? It felt like a bee stung my hand, what's a bee? Well, something stung me. I look at my hand. That can't be good, little tiny black drops are on it. What's this? I touch it with my other hand! Ow! It burns! Well, I'm sure Lomaidia knows what it is. I walk towards the library, since I basically explored this place a little while ago.

**Meanwhile..**

Notch and Jeb were just sitting down, having tea, when they heard news about what was happening in the surface world, The Encryption had returned. Jeb spat out his tea, but Notch seemed perfectly fine with it. Jeb asked,

"Sir, how are you not upset? Do you remember last time?" Notch answered,

"First of all, it is no longer on Earth, I destroyed the hacked page. Second, it's no longer contagious, so it won't hurt anyone else. Lastly, there are four different futures for it. In each one, it dies off, so it's no big deal." With that, Notch continued sipping his tea, while Jeb thought for a good long while. When he had a comeback, he said,

"Do you really want to lose the rarest of all Auras?" Notch looked at Jeb with a quizzical look in his face.

**Starkias's POV**

Finally at the library, I see Lomaidia searching for a book. If it took her that long, it's okay she left me behind. She triumphantly pulls a book from the shelf and says,

"This will help you understand how this place works, and all the rules and such. It's simple, yet useful." She gives me the book, "Beginners Guide to Life" and I open it up to a random page.

Chapter 7- Mobs

Make sure to always carry a weapon, for there will alwaysHHe mobs trying to catch you and kill you. Here are some of them:

Creeper: Beware this silent green mob, that blows itself up when you get close to it. Does not burn in the day. Weaknesses: Bow and arrow

Enderman: Very little is known about these strange creatures. They originate from the End, only attack when looked directly in the eyes. Does not burn in sunlight. Weaknesses: Water

I look up from the book and say,

"Thanks, this is amazing!" I see pages and pages about different materials, physics, and different places to go. Lomaidia says,

"You can keep it, I've basically memorized every page." I can't believe she would give me such an amazing book! I say,

"Thank you so much! Ouch!" I say, almost forgetting the black stuff on my hand. She looks at me quizzically. I say,

"By the way, do you know what this is?" I hold out my hand with the black stuff on it. Lomaidia goes blank, then walk out of the room saying,

"It's nothing. You can defend yourself now, so you can leave." I just stand there, until I put the book in my bag, and leave the treehouse. I run out of the jungle, and look back at the massive treehouse. I turn around and jump into the water.

**Lomaidia's POV**

I wonder why she said ouch. Then she shows me her hand. Why? Do I deserve to relive everything? I'm just..scared. So I walk out, and tell her to leave. I must have been too harsh. Yet I ran up to the flying ship. I can't handle it now. Just...leave me alone.

_Later that day.._

I have been to harsh. She probably just had ink on her hand from the book. I walk back down to the guest room and knock on the door. When no one answers, I open the door. She's gone. She actually left! Does she know what's out there? Well, I'm okay being alone, I decide as I close the door. I don't care, it isn't my issue. Suddenly, I hear a voice I know so well.

"Hello, Lomaidia. Thought I was gone, right?"

**I didn't know how to make Starkias leave the treehouse without feeling forced away. And Lomaidia prefers to be alone. This is completely different from the Tekkit you guys know. Trust me! This is on my head! Bye! :)**

PS Lomaidia was scared about the encryption because of the part it played in her past.


	10. A New Place

**Hey guys! I have no more reviews for some reason. It kinda stopped. And now I am discouraged. I want to apologize for the interruption of The Wanderers. I'm up in my head, with Starkias.**

**Me: Hi!**

**Starkias: What are you going to make me do this time?**

**Me: First, you have some fun with biomes.**

**Starkias: Where am I going?**

**Me: Ever heard of a place called Blackrock Stronghold?**

**Starkias: No, am I going there?**

**Me: Well, not exactly...**

**Starkias POV -Encryption Levels at 2%**

I am finally back to the island I woke up on. Where should I go now? Ouch! I hate my hand! I hold pick it up and look at it. The seawater washed away the black stuff, but my hand still hurts. Hmm.

I open up my bag, and grab the book Lomaidia gave me. I read the first page.

Chapter 1

Welcome Player! First words, don't die! In Life, we can die, but some sort of force takes us back to our home, and we wake up again. Unless you catch on fire, then get blown up, then you're on your own. You also must know, this world is a bit different from others like it. Mainly because this is a Tekkit World!

I wonder what it means by "A Tekkit World". It sounds interesting. But I should start doing something. I look out in all directions again. A place filled with snow on the West. A swamp to the North, and grasslands to the East. Of course, to the South was the jungle. I decided to go West. I put the book in the bag and left.

Kind of funny, book in a bag, I thought. Book in bag, book bag. This is fun. But why does it sound familiar? I hope someone else is this way. Kind of weird that it just gets cold and snowy like that. I jump over the invisible line. It's cold!

I jump back over the invisible line, actually having fun! Hot, cold, hot, cold. I better stop and move on. I go into the cold, snowy forest while whistling. I didn't know I could whistle, and what am I whistling? Finally, Herobrine is back,

"I didn't think you could whistle" Regular tease, but he sounded tired this time.

"I remembered your name!" I try. Sometimes.

"Okay..." He just sort of cuts off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted! I could just snap my fingers and be filled with energy, but that feels fake, and it costs energy to make energy, so I would just be more tired."

"Okay! TMI!" Then I pause for a second, "What did I just say?" Herobrine groans.

"Not again! Agh!"

He just cuts off again, but this time he is gone, not tired. What's he doing that makes him so tired? Well, it's not my problem, right? (How ironic, it's exactly her problem) Well, apparantly, the snow meets the swamp again. Oh, snap, it's getting dark! But I hear something, a rumbling noise. I guess I should look to see what it is.

As I turn, I almost step into a puddle of orange slime. I wonder what this is. I get the book out and open it up, to see a picture of the slime with a descripton: Warning! This is lava! Will kill you so you respawn/set you on fire. Comes in flows underground, or out of volcanoes.

I look up "Volcano" and find this; Volcanoes are wonderful sources of energy, also, they make basalt, which can be used for decoration. Great, now it's nighttime. Well, I should probaly move away from here. As I turn around, I see through the swamp trees, a little fort, and a light source. I think I can here words, too,

"Okay, so what does this do?" That's a girl, and that means she's not alone, unless she talks to herself, like me. Nope, she's got a friend,

"This is a power flower, it takes energy from the sun, and it..." That pause scares me for some reason. The person starts talking again, but this time says,

"Wait here for a second, Zoey." Oh snap! But how could they know I was here? I'm **very **far away, and I can barely hear them talking,

"What is it?" How come that didn't scare me?

"...Nothing, now let's continue." I feel so relieved I make the mistake of sighing. But apparently whoever heard me the first time didn't hear me the second. I carefully back away from that place. Well, now I know where other people are. I quietly slip away, but something still seems off. I guess I'm just nervous, right? I suddenly heat a voice in my head again, but it's not Herobrine.

**Well, that's chapter 10. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my life a lot easier. Bye! :)**


	11. Finally! A Friend!

** Hi! I'm back! I'm typing on my new laptop that I got for Christmas! So expect more chapters!**

**Me: Hello Starkias!**

**Starkias: Did you have to leave them at the cliffhanger? They know who it was!**

**Me: I know! But I needed a cliffhanger! It seemed like a good idea!**

**Starkias: Well, it's not. Can't we skip the chat and go onto the story? **

**Me: Yes!**

**Starkias POV-Encryption Levels at 3%**

Ah! Someone's in my head! Again! I was okay at the limit of one weirdo in my head!

"Who are you? Listen, I already have one voice in my head. I don't need two!" Silence, okay, that's not freaky at all. Maybe no one was in my head after all! Calm down, no one is in your head but you and Herobrine. But still, it was just..weird.

I'm back at the border of the snow biome. I hear a strange sound, and turn its way. What's that? I have enough instinct to run as it fires something at me. I quickly open the guide, once behind the mountain. I open it to a random page, and see a picture of the thing attacking me. It's a skeleton, and I don't have a weapon! I open up my bag, and surprisingly see the sapphire sword in my bag.

I come out from behind the mountain, and hit my attacker on the head. I hear the creak of the bones. Very brittle, if I can break them, I'll be alright. I charge again, only to get shot. Ow! I hit the things head once more and it breaks, and dies. I pull the arrow out of my arm, but I don't know anything about helping myself! I'm useless! But finally, it's daytime. I turn around to hear a voice, not so far away,

"Ugh! Work!" I know that voice! It's that girl from the cobblestone fort! I try to hide behind a tree. But she apparently hears me.

"Is anyone out there?" I cautiously peer around from the tree. I see a girl with really bright red hair and green eyes looking around and fiddling with something in her hands. I carefully step out from behind the tree. The girl says,

"Oh! There you are! Hi, I'm Zoeya, but most of my friends call me Zoey! Nice to meet you!" She sticks out her hand, as if waiting for a handshake.

"Um, hi. Aren't you going to ask who sent me, or threaten me?"

"Nope!" Wow, finally a nice person!

"My name is Starkias, and I don't really have any friends." I shake her hand. "What are you messing with?" I point to the thing in her hands.

"Oh, this is my Mushroom Talker! I love mushrooms, and I want to comunitcate with them, so I am working on this thing to help me!" She looks at me for a second. "Did you know your arm is bleeding?" I look at my arm to see blood pouring out of the place the skeleton shot me. "I've got some chicken that Rythian gave me, and I'm a vegetarian, so you can have some!" She tosses a couple of chickens at me, and I catch them.

"So is that your friend, Rythian, that was with you in the fort?"

"Yep, and he's magical!" I give her a confused look, and she says "He's a Mage, and he knows a lot about magic."

"Oh! That makes more sense. Then shouldn't he help you with that?" I point to the Mushroom Talker, and Zoey goes pale.

"No! He **hates **stuff like this! I can't show this to him, or he would be really upset! You won't tell him, will you?" I think for a second. I might not even ever see these guys again.

"No, I won't." Zoey looks relieved. "Can I see that for a second?" She hands me the Mushroom Talker, and says,

"Be very careful with that!" I look at the system. It seems simple. "I just can't get it to work!" Zoey exclaimed.

"It's easy, watch." I unplug the blue wire from a metal receiver, and switch it to the red wire, which I plug in the empty socket. "Try it now." I say helpfully. Zoey grabs a mushroom out of her pocket and put the machine in her ear.

"It works! This red mushroom says his name is Barry! Thank you so much!" She hugs me!

"Thanks, but I seriously didn't know what I was doing, I was just going on a hunch."

"Well, whatever you did, it made the Mushroom Talker work, and that is awesome!" She responds to the mushroom, and it apparently talks back. I say,

"People might think you're crazy, talking to mushrooms and all." Zoey responds,

"It's okay, I think that they think I'm crazy now! Thanks again for getting this thing to work!" She starts heading back to the fort, and says, "I hope I get to see you again, Starkias."

Well, that was fun! I grab the chicken out of my pocket, and eat one. The cut on my arm begins to heal up, and after a minute, there is just a tiny pink scar on my arm. I then put the chicken into my bag, and start moving, until I come to a forest just out side of the snow. I unpack, and decide to set up camp here.

**Well, this was a fun chapter! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and Happy Boxing Day. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed again, it means a lot! Bye! :)**


	12. Memories

**Hi Guys! I got a lot of reviews for chapter 11, and I decided that I should start a question and answer! For each chapter, send in questions to ask the characters, and I will type up their answers!**

**Me: Starkias! Where did you go? Is that my laptop?**

**Starkias: Yes! I want to change the story! I don't want to..**

**Me: Stop! Don't spoil it! The readers are listening!**

**Starkias: Come on! Do I have to..**

**Me: Yes! Please!**

**Starkias: Fine, and by the way, I read the next ten chapters! I know what happens to..**

**Me: You did what? Stop it now! **

**Starkias: Can't I tell them who I meet next? It's either Teep or Rythian!**

**Me: That's it! Get out of my head! Sorry guys, she's very persistent!**

**Starkias POV-Encryption Levels at 3.5%**

I grab the guide, and wood out of my bag. I open the guide, and see on the page "Crafting". I read further.

Crafting is the way of life. You better get used to it, because it's how everything works. First, grab whatever bag/container that you have. Find the smal box, and put all of the wood you get from punching trees into it. Then, take four of the planks, and fill the entire area with them. Once you have done so, you have a crafting bench. Place it to use it.

Well, I did what it said. Somehow, a little box popped out of the squares, and I placed it down. Wow, this is a lot bigger. It has nine slots on the top of it. I turn the page, to see a pagea about shelter. Apparently, the things that come out at night can be avoided by making a house/shelter for the night. How convienent!

I take some of the wood out of my bag, and make a little box thing. It doesn't look great, but it's a shelter. I look outside, perfect timing. The sun is going down, again. Is it just me, or are nights longer than days? I punch the bench, and put it into my bag. I head inside the box, then I seal it off with the remaining wood. I open the book to another page. Oh, l apparently need a bed to go to sleep. That's not good.

I decide to just sit in the box and think, all night. I close my eyes, seeing if the book was telling the truth. I'm startled to see images, and words, just floating past. What? Oh, thank goodness, Herobrine is back,

"Wow, she puts up a good fight..Huh? Oh, I'm back in your head, aren't I?"

"Yes, and what are the floating things?" I was curious about the fight, but one question at a time.

"Those are memories, and the only reason you see them with your eyes closed are because of Aura Bursts, or sudden energy. Plus, they aren't your memories." Huh? I concentrate on one for a second.

_**Lividcoffee's Memory**  
_

Come on, I thought. Sjin won't attack me. I beat him the first time, and blew up his house. But here he is, with Quantum Armour. Time to attack! This won't be good.

**Starkias's POV**

Something tells me that I shouldn't contwatch looking at this one. But I don't get it, why would people attack one another? I wish these things had labels. It would be a lot easier. Where's Herobrine gone? I see one glowing bright green, and concentrate on it.

_**Zoey's Memory**  
_

Mushroom Village! Finally it's done!

"Thanks Maide, I owe you one!" I say happily. Now if only I could get my Mushroom Talker to work!

"No problem Zoey! It wasn't that hard, really, so..What was that!" he cuts off. I look up.

"Why are Sjin and Lividcoffee up in the sky, FIRE!" I say as fire almost hits my head. Not good, Not good! No! All of my mushrooms! On fire! Panic mode, panic mode, panic mode! Why is Maide on fire?

"Maide! Are you okay?" He's just standing there, on fire! "Maide! Wake up!" Now I can't get to him if I wanted to! The fire is everywhere! What was that? Oh, great. Arrows. I'll just stand here. If I get killed, I'll just respawn, right? What was it that Rythian said? If you are on fire, then get blown up you are gone for good? Well, at least they aren't using...EXPLOSIVES!

**Starkias's POV**

This is Zoey's memory. Was there a battle or something? Who's Maide? For that matter, who's Lividcoffee and Sjin? Well, I'm sure everything turned out okay, because they're still here, right? Maybe this next memory will solve the puzzle. Why do memories glow different colors? Because this one's...purple?

_**Rythian's POV**  
_

Ouch, ignore the hand. Let's see, a Void Ring. That should help. Where's Teep? I thought he motioned he would be back. Probably doing dino things. Where is my Alchemical Bag? There it is. I pull out my blade and touch it. Still light purple. That's not good. _Fire_.

I stop for a second, and listen; _Pain, Destruction, Loss, Fear, Fire, Rythian_. That was the first time I had heard my name on one of the...Did it say fire? I run up to the top of the Mage Tower. A battle. Between Sjin and Lividcoffee. Must be a bad one, for the Voice to mention it to me. The Mage Tower is on fire! When did that happen? All caught up in...it was just an excuse to...should I? No! You promised yourself you wouldn't!

Why are they at my house? No! Who destroyed my house? I fly down to the trees, only to get shot by Sjin...**GET OUT OF MY MIND!****  
**

**Starkias's POV**

Ouch! Head! I open my eyes and look around. No one's here. How did whoever however had that memory know I looked at it. How? Let's see, I think that they mentioned there name in there. Lets see, oh yeah, oey said she had a friend named Rythian, must have been him. I shut my eyes again, only to see the memories are gone. Okay, that was the creepiest one. Never doing this again, even if I had the chance to.

**Good chapter, hope you guys liked it! To write chapter 13, I need at least five questions! Bye! :)**


	13. Um, Are You Alright?

** I got my first question, from modeluchosen1: What is the Encrption?**

**Can't tell you that right now! However, I am releasing a prologue to the story!**

**Me: Hey guys, I see you liked chapter 12! Today we...Starkias, what are you doing? Is this my laptop?**

**Starkias:...No**

**Me: Starkias! You changed the story so Rythian gets turned into a silverfish! Oh, really funny. Naturally you let Zoey keep him as a pet!**

**Starkias: I'm afraid of Chapter 14! Plus, it's funnier!**

**Me: You just want him to kill you, don't you?**

**Starkias: I'll change it back. You're the one that got him mad at me in the first place.**

**Me: You brought that on yourself for stealing my laptop the first time!**

**Starkias: By the way, whatever happened to Lomaidia?**

**Me: Ummm. New Plan! This chapter is about Lomaidia! Or is it?**

**Starkias: Does this involve me...**

**Me: YES!**

**Skye: So, what are we talking about?**

**Starkias: Me getting killed by Rythian!**

**Me: Skye! You aren't in this story!**

**Skye: Not yet. I heard something about a silverfish?**

**Starkias: Oh, that's easy, see I changed the chapter!**

**Skye: That's ironic, considering in Chapter 50 I...**

**Me: Skye, I'll explain it in a second. On with the story! Great, now I have to change Chapter 50!**

**Starkias POV -Encryption Levels at 5%**

Still a little in shock from last night. How is that possible? It's really scary. Anyway, time to get out of this box. I punch the wall until it breaks. I see stuff all on the floor. Oh, snap. Creeper! Well, I'm going to die. I manage to make a crude chest, which I dump my bag into. Then I go to the forest, and try to get more wood. Hhiisss..Boom! Dead.

**Encryption Levels at 15%**

Dying feels kinda weird. First you sink, then you float, then you wake up again. I was back on the beach. Great. Why does my head hurt so bad? I look forward, and see the treehouse. Maybe I should check on Lomaidia, see how she's doing.

I start swimming, only to feel my hand stinging again. Why didn't I notice it hurting before? Well, it must have looked horrible before, because now it's bright red. I finally get to the shore, to hear noises coming from the shack on the beach. I head inside, and notice a hole in the floor.

I go down, to see a massive wall of machines, and Lomaidia grabbing things from chests. I walk down an enormous flight of stairs and say,

"Hey! What are you working on?" She turns around, but something's not right. She responds,

"How did you get down here?"

"There was a hole in the floor, is there not supposed to be?"

"I thought I closed it! Well, thanks for the tip. Now please leave." What?

"Aren't you at least going to say hi?"

"Why? I don't even know your name." What?

"Of course you do! You let me stay here for the night, not long ago!" She pulls out the laser gun.

"Have you been staying here? Huh, the place is huge, must not have seen you. Well, your on my property, and I think you better go." She motions to the hatch. I start moving, and say,

"Do you seriously not know me?" She looks at me for a second.

"No, I don't." Okay, now I'm confused!

"Lomaidia, are you alright?" Her eyes go up in surprise, then she smiles in a really creepy way.

"Lomaidia..." She says very distantly, and super weird. Okay, I'm going! This is getting really creepy! I hurry up the ladder, and out of the shack, shutting the door behind me. I jump into the ocean, and swim back really fast.

**Hannah's POV**

Well, she's gone. _Nice going, Hannah. If you had listened to me, or better yet, not come and not tried to kill me it would have gone better! That's my friend! Or she was, until you scared her off. _Quiet! I didn't mean to hurt you! Or take over your conciousness! I meant to visit, but I had to fight to get back! At least I can leave when I want now!

_Why don't you go then? Leave, just like you can always do! Don't think about the people who can never leave! And now, I've lost the right to even control myself! Now, I'm the voice in your head! _Okay, you're kind of creeping me out! Oh, now I see what you ment! It's weird having a voice in your head! No offence. _None taken, thank you._

_It's just...you come from a wonderful place, where nothing tries to kill you on a daily basis, and there is plenty of food. I live in a horrible world, where you can't go three days without being killed, or threatened. _Sorry, I didn't know it was so bad. For me, it's just a game. I didn't mean to be Encrypted into here, none of us did.

**Starkias POV - Encryption Levels at 15%**

Ouch! Why does everything hurt so bad? Is this a part of respawning? I walk back over the hill, toward my box house. I keep going that way, until I see something on the hill. Not right now, I don't even have my stuff! Ah! Go the other way! Creepy thing on the hill!

Now, I'm running. I don't know what happens next, or even if I comprehend this, but this is what happens. I must have not been looking, because I run into someone. He's wearing a lab coat, and goggles, and he's in a hurry. He jumps up, and keeps running. I stare for about three minutes, until another person comes out of the brush.

This is the freaky part. I see a guy running as well, as if on pursuit. He turns at looks at me for about three seconds. A silence, then he says,

"Thanks Starkias" and runs off! How...What? Is there something I missed? But strangely, I feel better.

**Encrption Levels at 6%**

**Well, that's chapter 13, next chapter will be longer! You guys want to say bye?**

**Starkias: Bye!**

**Skye: Bye!**

**Me: Bye! :) Please read and review!**

**Leah: Hey guys, what did I miss?**

**Me: Leah! They don't know about you yet! Unless they read the prolouge! Go away!**

**Leah: Bye! :)**


	14. Author's Note 2

**I just learned why you save ahead of time. Guys, Chapter 14 is gone. I wrote yesterday night, right before bed, and forgot to save, but left my IPod on the same page. When I woke up, I couldn't remember what I wrote last night. I open up the page, and it's gone.**

**I now have officially the worst case of writer's block in the history of the planet. I'm frantic, and I don't have any ideas! But I thought to myself, who supports my stories and has amazing ideas? You guys do.**

**So now, I declare Operation: Inspiration! I want you guys to review, or message me any ideas you come up with. I want summaries, plots, OC's, titles, anything related to Tekkit. If my head starts working again, I will thank all that help, and work extra hard to write better, and more interesting chapters.**

**But more bad news comes with this. Until the writer's block clears, or until one of you submits an idea that I think is very good, The Aura Series, The Encrption, and The Wanderers are on hold. Oh, and one more thing, if anyone submitted a character to The Wanderers, you can make more than one OC.**

**So guys, that's it. Please leave comments or anything! I really need it! Bye, and thank you! :)**

**P.S. The Encryption question I got from modeluchosen1 can be answered now.**

**The Encryption is a virus that originates in Minecraft. It was just a normal virus, until Notch accidentally put it into one of the Minecraft updates. Everyone that downloaded the new update was brought into the game, not as themselves, but their Players. Therefore, the actual person, referred to as a Host, was just an existing voice in a Player's subconciousness. However, it was later discovered that Hosts could escape the subconcious, if they destroyed their Player from the inside. This would allow them to leave Minecraft, or stay for a while, then leave. Or you could be Released, but that's a different question.**

**Eventually, Notch decided to take the remaining Encryption, and seal in in a page, in Minecraft. However doing so, his brother Herobrine was tainted by the Encryption, and got locked away in his own subconcious. He went on a rampage, killing Players and actual Minecraftians alike, until he battled himself, and escaped. He works for Notch now to pay back the damage he did.**

**But, the encrypted page was brought back to the surface by a hacker, and discovered you could get free accounts. It gets destroyed by Notch, who forgot about it, but not before bringing one girl into the game, and sickening another girl to the point where she was forced into the game. There names are Leah and Anjolie, read the prolouge to understand more about them.**

**The funny thing about the Encryption, is that is worse when you get it in a small amount. And it just so happens Starkias is in the center of all of this. How? I don't know, I've got writer's block! **

**Bye! :)**


	15. Headaches and More

**Hi everybody! I'm back! So, listen to this, it turns out I was sick yesterday, and it makes your head hurt really bad, so, I was a train wreck yesterday. Today, I am in my bed, and I feel better! **

**Starkias: Did you forget about us?**

**Me: No, why do you think I didn't say "on with the fic?"**

**Skye: You don't say that much any more.**

**Kiola: I actually can't remember the last time you said it.**

**Me: Kiola! Why are you here?**

**Kiola: To make you feel better!**

**Me: Yeah, you just are playing nice, until I take you out of the chapter. You're just like Starkias, no one wants to die!**

**Kiola: Of course we don't want to die!**

**Me: Kiola! You said we!**

**Kiola: Oops! On with the fic!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 7%**

I turn back around, slowly thinking about what happened. I start waking, but not in any certain direction. I remain in deep thought until I start falling. There just so happened to whole hole in the ground. A giant one.

I hit the floor of the giant hole with a thud.

**Encryption Levels at 17%**

I manage to get up shakily, but something's off again. It's all blurry! I sit down, and close my eyes, to get a grasp on the situation. Strangely, I find myself hearing a conversation.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Hey! That's Herobrine! And I do know what I'm doing. I was about to respond, until, a girl responds,

"Yes I do, I'm getting out of here! Who cares if someone gets hurt? No one! It's just a game!" What? A game? I keep listening,

"You won't just be hurting someone, you'll be killing someone. Believe me, I know how that feels, and I'm not going to let you do it!" I'm so confused right now. Should I start talking? No, I'll let this continue.

"It's not real! It's probably a dream! Maybe! I don't even know anymore!"

"Leah, it's going to be alright, just calm..." He stops, then says, "Starkias, how long have you been listening?" he's trying to stay calm. I don't respond. The girl starts talking again,

"This is the second time this week you asked a question out loud like that! She's not there, because she would be dumb enough to respond!" Now that's just offensive!

"Shut up! I can do what I want! I'm not dumb!" I would have gone on longer, but I opened my eyes by mistake.

The people are gone, but something's on the floor of the hole now. I cautiously pick it up. Did someone throw this down when I was in who-knows-where? It's an apple, but it's not regular, it's glowing gold. Huh. I'm in a situation here. Should I eat it, or not? I decide to, because if it kills me, I'll just respawn. I bite down hard, thinking it would be tough, but it's very soft, actually. When I'm done, I feel a lot better.

**Encryption Levels at 1%**

**So yeah, that's the new chapter. I will be sending out a note saying thanks to all the people that helped, what their idea was, and if it will be used. Bye! :)**


	16. Announcement!

**Hi guys! This is the chapter where I thank everyone, and show their ideas. First thing, I want to thank pikaremo, and apologize because I can't say what some of your ideas were, until I get to that point in the story, but some of them are being used. **

**Dodectron suggested I listen to Minecraft Parodies. I've been doing that ever since I learned what Minecraft was, but I listened to a few I didn't before. Now I've got "I Can Swing My Sword" in my head!**

**Starkias: Serves you right for putting so much stuff in our heads!**

**Ignore her, now I'm back to pikaremo, listen to the ideas. There should be someone else that knows about Herobrine and mistrusts Starkias for it. That is going to be used, it's too good not to, but Lelouche will not be in the story, but thank you. The idea to meet Honeydew while he is blowing stuff up is not going in either.**

**There are also a lot of ideas on the meeting of Xephos and Honeydew. You guys really want them in the story bad! Pikaremo says to meet them in the water. Nope, that's not being used. Mainly because there is a lack of ocean around Honeydew INC. Southernson _really _wants them in the story. I've got some words for those people: THEY WILL BE!**

**This last section is about memory/encryption ideas. First off, encryption is a real word. It means "to encrypt" which means to cipher or code something so no one can see it. It's true! Google it. So to the people that messaged me why did you make a word up, I didn't! Now that that's taken care of, yes, everyone knows about the encryption, but they know of a mild version to what Starkias has. Ideas were sent in about memory loss, that's not going in either. **

**I would like to thank Southernson, pikaremo, Dodectron, BluePower1, Alouette of Grace, Guest, Ilikepie91, Lunaris14, and anyone I might have missed. Thanks! Now for the surprise! For all the people that I have listed above, or helped in Operation Inspiration, you can submit an OC! I will chose five to be in my main story, and the rest as minor characters, or put into other stories! Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Kind (Sorry Lunaris, but no one can be half Enderman in my story):**

**Appearance:**

**Preferable Aura (only pick one):**

**Personality:**

**Weakness:**

**Strength:**

**Preferable Weapon:**

**Host, Player, or Minecraftian:**

**Knowledge:**

**Power Level:**

**Past:**

**Family:**

**Other:**

**That's it guys, hope you have a good day! Bye! :)**


	17. Don't Mine at Night!

**Hello people of the world! I'm back, bringing you another chapter!**

**Starkias: Epic fail.**

**Me: Hey! I'd like to see you do better!**

**Skye: I bet that Symphony could.**

**Starkias: Me too.**

**Me: Fine! How much do you want to bet?**

**Starkias: We are characters! We don't have much to bet.**

**Skye: I bet that if Symphony does a better job, Kiola gets to stay in the story longer! If I lose, Starkias sings "Don't Mine at Night"!**

**Starkias: Hey! Fine, I accept. Skye, you better be right!**

**Me: Bet accepted! Symphony! Do the intro!**

**Symphony: Okay.**

**Hi everyone, today I want to thank all of the guests, Southernson, Dodectron and Lunaris14, for submitting their OC's! Thanks a lot! Support is encouraged! Now, it's time to continue the story! On with the fic!**

**Me:…Curse you, Symphony.**

**Symphony: Let's make it fair, and have the viewers decide!**

**Me: Okay, that seems fair!**

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 1.5%**

I get up, slowly. It feels like my entire body fixed itself! Now, if only Herobrine could start talking again. Right on cue,

"So, exactly how much of that did you hear?" he sounds worried.

"Just something about a game, and you guys talking about killing someone." I don't want to lie! I could literally hear a sigh of relief.

"About that last part, we aren't actually going to kill anyone, okay?" I really want to question further, but I decide against it.

"So, how do I get out of here?" I look up the hole. Great, it's becoming nighttime.

"The real question is, do you want to mine at night?" (LOL)

"Why would I want to mine?"

"All the good stuff is down below." Okay, I'm fine with that. I grab my table out of my bag, and my guide. I proceed to look up "Mining".

**Mining**

_You better get used to mining, it's again, how you survive. Proceed to make a pick axe by putting three wood on a couple of sticks. If you don't know about sticks, place two wood above each other, to make four. Good._

**Starkias POV**

Huh? Why is "good" written on the paper like that? The funny thing is, I had just made the pickaxe when I read that. Well, I guess you just hit everything like the trees. I proceed to hit stone. Again, and again. How do people not go insane? Well, it's broken now, and I put it in my bag.

I see something other than stone, and try to break it. I give up after ten minutes of hitting the thing. I decide to consult the book

**Mining**

_Nice try, but certain materials can only be obtained using higher quality tools. Proceed to make a pick again, but this time, do it with the stone. Then, it will be obtainable. By the way, it's iron._

**Starkias POV**

Okay, that's even weirder. But, it's probably right, considering it got everything else right. I do as it says, and am able to break it. I really want to put that thing away. Do is always do this? I try experimenting with stone. I end up making a little stove. I put it in my bag, and continue down the cave/hole.

**About half an hour later...**

Okay, apparently I've found 52 iron, 40 redstone, 64 coal, and 4 diamonds. I don't know what this stuff is good for, but I keep walking.

As I walk down, I hear a weird noise. What...something's behind me, isn't it. I turn around, but see the black legs, and know what it is. An Enderman. I read about these a while ago, if you don't look at them, they're not hostile. I just keep moving, ignoring the strange noises. That thing is really creepy. At least I didn't look at it's face, or I'd be dead.

I hurry down the cave, just to be sure. Well, it didn't follow me, I'm good. I stumble straight down, and fall again, into water. Well, at least I didn't get hurt. I stand up again, to try to get back up. I look down, to see a ravine. I head down another system, because I don't want to go down there.

I come across a lava lake. Great, but I think I can cross. I carefully head over, until I step onto something. I hear a loud noise. Suddenly, gravel falls on top of me, and I'm stuck in it.

"Help!"

**Well, that was a good chapter, I really needed to get this mining over. I'm not very good at this part. Bye! :)**


	18. The Aura List

**Okay guys, here's the Aura list:**

Crimson Red: Violence, bloodshed, not afraid to kill. Aura of Violence

Light Red: Courage, bravery, being a strong person. Aura of Courage

Orange: Nice, kind, but not defenseless. Aura of Song

Tangerine: Spunky, zany, a little out there, not really crazy. Aura of Deliberation

Topaz: Strong, undeniable, hearty, easily broken. Aura of Strength

Yellow: Perfect, trying, accomplishes everything. Aura of Perfection

Meringue: Sour, hateful, hates conflict. Aura of Poison

Emerald: Destined for greatness, believing, truthful. Aura of Truth

Bright Green: Loyal, truth, devoted, strong even upon death. Aura of Life

Dark Green: Questionable, shady, hazy, usually suspicious. Aura of Forlorn

Cyan: Outgoing, perseverance, imaginative at times. Aura of Creativity

Sapphire: Solving, loves riddles, good with puzzles. Aura of Zen

Indigo: Faithless, indenting, confrontational. Aura of Battle

**Special Auras:**

White: Hidden power, hidden strength, hidden hope, everything hidden. Aura of Power

Violet: Secretive, lost, too far gone, unpredictable, sad, knows a lot. Aura of Insight

Gold with Rainbow Flecks: Powerful, gifted, magical, can bring peace. Aura of Harmony

Rainbow: Mix of all the Auras in the Rainbow. Aura of Talent

Diamond: Bold, guided, misunderstood, often reacts to harshly. Aura of Guidance

Crystal:True, brings to light, revealing, loves light. Aura of Light

Dark: Warning! Nothing known about unpredictable Aura! Aura of Darkness

**Auras have their own powers. I will update the list again when I have them. Thanks, and hope this helps. Bye! :)**


	19. Rythian the Mighty Mage (Not Evil)

**Wow! Twenty chapters already! This story is going good. I can't wait until the War! Yes! Well, anyway, Lunaris sang "Fallen Kingdom" so, I think Star should sing "Don't Mine at Night!" by Bebopvox.**

**Starkias: No! I will not!**

**Me: You're going to make Lunaris feel bad!**

**Starkias: Fine. But I won the bet, Symphony did do a good job!**

**Me: Alright. Now sing!**

**"Got my helmet on my head, figure out what that zombie said." **

**"Lava all over the room, got a half heart left, I am doomed.".**

**A few seconds later...**

**"Visions of last night flash inside my mind, I failed, so bad". "And I'm pretty sure their's a big creeper right there"**

**"Don't Mine at Night, I know you're looking at that cave, and you're feeling kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright, Don't Mine at Night"**

**Starkias: I'll sing the rest next chapter!**

***Giant applause***

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 2%**

I hear footsteps, but I can't say anything anymore. Gravel is choking me, literally. Until I hear some noise that sounds like _Woosh _wand the gravel was gone. I fall on the floor, coughing. Then, I when the gravel is out of my mouth and throat, I turn around.**  
**

There is a guy, all dressed in black, even a black scarf across his mouth. The only thing of his skin that's exposed is the tip of his head, his hair, his eyes, and his nose. Who is this guy? And he's just looking at me like I did something wrong!

"Um, thanks for helping get the gravel away." That's all I can say; it's just uncomfortable. Until I recognize him! This is the second guy I that I saw when I ran into that other guy! "Hey! You're the guy that was chasing that other guy!" Then he started talking.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. Hello, I'm Rythian."

"What were you doing?"

"Well, **someone **decided now would be a good time to kill Zoey and me with TNT."

"Oh, you're the guy from the fort?" He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. Now, why are you in our mine?"

"I..just fell down a hole. Literally." That's all I say, until I remember something. This guy knew my name before I met him! I'll ask him that next.

"There are no holes here. We don't dig like that." He sounded like he was stating obvious things. Well, sorry to be rude!

"Anyway, how did you know my name?" His face turns pale for a few seconds, then turns normal again as he says,

"It's on your bag." No it's not. I checked. But anyway, I grab my bag, and look at it. What? My name is on it! When did that happen?

"It wasn't there before." I'm backing up my decison, because when I was mining, I put lots of stuff in my bag, and my name was never on it.

"Fine, I'm a Mage." He says it easily. Why didn't I think of that! Before I can stop myself, I say,

"I know, Zoey told me that." He gets a confused look on his face.

"You met Zoey? I didn't know that." He sounds...confused. Time to move on. Bit maybe he could tell me about the whole "magic" thing.

"How do you actually do, you know, magic?"

"Simple. You start by getting diamonds, then make a philosopher's stone. From that point, you can decide what to do."

"So, what did you do before you became a Mage?" A simple question, but apparently a very touchy one.

"It's not important. Well, next time, look where you walk, and leave." He walked away before I could say anything else. What's up with people and their lives? No one can openly talk, I guess. I carefully avoid gravel, until I reach the other side of the lake.

I open up the guide, and begin looking through it. I looked for "Magic" or "Philosopher's Stone". I couldn't find them. Maybe the author didn't like magic? I don't know. I carefully keep walking, until I finally get to an opening. I climb up.

I look outside. It's raining, so, I probably shouldn't leave the cave now.

**Kiola: When do I come in?**

**Me: When Star's met everybody, then the other OC's will come in!**


	20. OC's

**Hey guys! Haven't posted in a while, mainly because I'm packing for a vacation on Friday. So, I just want to get some ideas down.** **Here are the OC's I will be using:**

**Flint: An eight year old who really wants to know what's going on. She asks the kind of questions that you don't want to answer. She hates the dark, and sometimes you forget she's only eight. She is afraid of the dark. Funny thing is, she looks a bit like a blaze, and knows a little too much about the Nether. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Unknown**

**Pikaremo: Pikaremo has a kind of perky personality, and is always listening to music/humming music. Her sister Cynder dug directly down and fell into lava, supposedly "dieing". Lives in a tree, which she calls Oakley, and tells her problems to. She's not crazy, she just thinks its good to talk to someone who can't judge you. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Magic**

**Southernson: South's an inventor at heart, she can build anything out of tech in the Tekkit World. She knows about Auras and Encryption, because she once had to deal with something like this before. She can see Auras, but not who they belong to. She thinks Star knows about the Encryption, and in some cases, reveals a bit too much. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Science, but who knows?**

**General_Temujin: Known as Alex by his friends, he's a wither skeleton, once general to the Wither's army. Once, he was an actual person, but a bad diesase outbreak of Withering left him a skeleton. Can build anything with redstone, and hates Enderman, but not in a scared way. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Science**

**Mink: A girl with imagination over the roof. Can build anything, if she sets her mind to it, but sometimes can act childish. She tries to be more mature, bust most of the time she's just herself. Scared of Enderman, again, like everyone else in the Tekkit World. Like everyone else, she doesn't like to talk about her past, but will only talk to someone she trusts about it. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Unknown**

**Rosetta: A Minecraftian tomboy whose a bit too trusting. She would do anything for her friends. Except, like all the other Tekkit people, she doesn't want to talk about her past. Parents killed in a mining "accident" that was no accident. But she doesn't know that. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Which ever side her friends take**

**Lupo: A mix of dark magic and a bad wolf bite left her with the head of a wolf, a tail, and fur on her arms. She can feel no emotions, other than pain. Very distrusting of magic. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Unknown, but most likely not with magic**

**These are the OC's for the story. If I am going to change them, I will always ask. Now, here is the one I'm putting in:**

**Kiola: Kiola knows a lot more than Starkias. Mainly because no one realized who she was before it was too late. She gets migraines and headaches often. Doesn't have any Encryption, and she has strange nightmares/dreams of people called Dusk, Dawn, and Symphony... Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: None**

**Thanks to everyone so much! It took a lot of brainstorming to put them into the story. For the last bio, it's Starkias!**

**Starkias: Star doesn't realize it yet, but this world is messed up! For some reason, something happened. She doesn't know a lot about the world yet, but by fate, someone's given her Beginner's Guide to Minecraftia, which is a lot different than whatlike sounds like. She almost set South on fire, when she first tried to use magic intentionally, and she is really fast with science, but she doesn't know why. Most likely side to take in the Tekkit War: Who knows?**


	21. The Mind of a Crazy Mage

**Hi guys! First, I want to thank everybody that has reviewed my story/submitted an OC! Second, Star's got stagefright.**

**Starkias: Do I have to sing the rest?**

**Me: You know what, if you really don't want to sing, you have to stop changing the story!**

**Starkias: Fine! Please!**

**Me: You'll have to sing eventually.**

**Starkias: Okay! **

**Starkias's POV- Encryption Levels at 3%**

I wait in the dim-lit cave. It's not so bad, actually. Waiting. Okay, I'm bored to death. Now I'm talking to myself. Great.

"Hello!"

_"Hello."_

I look around. It wasn't supposed to respond. Why am I thinking like this? I don't know.

"Herobrine, you aren't supposed to talk like that!"

"_I'm not Herobrine. What are you going to do about it? FYI, my name is..."_

_"_Shut up! You can't just..ugh! Be..quiet..for...three..seconds!" There's Herobrine!

Well, they're gone. This is boring. Why am I so impatient? I don't know. Again. I really need to stop talking like this. Wait. Am I talking? Or thinking?

Okay, now what do I do? This is the longest storm ever! I snap my fingers, uncoiusiously. Ah! Fire! I begin panicing, until I remember it's raining. I go outside, quickly. How does a cave catch on fire?

**Rythian's POV- EV Normal**

Its raining again, and I'm working on something. I wonder what's-

_So, what are you doing again?_

Shut up, I'm not thinking right now.

_Um, yes, you are. You're thinking about the Ender Guild._

Just be quiet, I think. If only I could make it stop, that would be worth everything. Well, maybe not everything...

_I'm still here, and why would you think that.._

Shut up, seriously. I've got to stop talking to myself.

_Well, you still are. So, what's the plan for today?_

It's not like I'm going anywhere, so, just stay here. Then, silence rings. Good, it's hard enough to concentrate when I'm talking to myself. Until,

"Rythian, what are you doing?" Zoey breaks the silence. She apparently just returned from gathering mushrooms. Why? Don't ask, it's a five-day story. Anyway, I just stay silent, like I didn't hear her. In the meantime, I swap it for a philosopher's stone, and some gold, to pretend to be making diamonds. She asks another question,"Can I make mushrooms in the power flower? I only found about...three."

"Sure. You know how to.." I start to respond until,

"I just made arrows. Great." She seems defeated. I walk over, and look in the chest. Until, Zoey heads out again.

"Where are you going?" I ask. I already know the answer, but I think it helps her if you ask.

"To get more mushrooms. I guess I just killed my new friends." She walks toward the swamp. I wish she would tell me about the..ugh.._Mushroom Talker_. She wouldn't have to hide so much.

_You actually thought that. You. Thought. That. Well, you're more ignorant, or did you just forget what you where doing five seconds ago? You, the, and I quote "Mysterious Mage".._

Who said that?

_Zoey. She was joking though. Now, onto the fact that.._

What is Zoey actually doing? There was a slight pause, until,

_You know, the occasional mushrooms, the random..*cough* computer part *cough*, nothing major. Hey, it's stopped raining. _

**Starkias's POV- Encryption Levels at 3%**

Well, the rain finally cleared. I must have gone brain dead or something. I finally walk out of the cave. I see a small forest, and decide to walk through it.

**Okay, this is going to be the only chapter for a bit. I'm going on a vacation. Thanks for reading! Bye! :)**


	22. CrltAltLlama, Inthelittlewood and More

**Hey guys! Vacation was awesome! But I missed writing so much! So now I'm back! But guess what! I'm infuriated! The new Voltz mod pack includes Auras! I hate you Voltz! (JK, the Voltz mod pack will now be in the story!)**

**Starkias: She thought about her story the entire trip! She even had a dream about it! That's devoted!**

**Symphony: Yeah, I agree with Star, but think she went a little overboard. She had this crazy dream about...**

**Me: Symphony!**

**Symphony: Sorry! Star, you look like you have something to say.**

**Starkias: Of course you agree with me! You...**

**Me: Guys!**

**Starkias: Sorry! I just wanted to say it! By the way, who is Crlt_Alt_Llama?**

**Me: Star! They have to read the story!**

**Starkias: So, what are we doing now?**

**Me:Well, Guest guessed that Inthelittlewood and SoTotallyToby were going to be in the next chapter, and you were right! On with the fic!**

**Anjolie: Rose, you didn't have to say that!**

**Me: Anjolie! Please!**

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 4%**

* * *

I walked around the forest. Where was I? I pulled out my sapphire sword just in case anyone was here. I couldn't hear anyone, until I heard someone running. Straight at me. What is it with people wanting to run into me? I side-step to the left, and the guy ends up running into a tree.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"No! Israphel...at...camp!" He looked scared.

"Okay, I'll just go look, alright?" I walk to the direction this guy came from. I still can't believe he ran into the tree! I find a small camp, with a tent and everything, with another person standing in the center. He did look strange, but that was no reason the panic. I start to talk to him,

"Um, I think you scared those people away." He turns around. Well, I guess his face could scare people. He has a white face, with black eyes and a black smile. He's wearing a blue and green suit.

"Thanks for stating the obvious! Everyone thinks I'm Israphel! What the heck!"

"So, you're not him?" he looks at me funny.

"You would be dead if I was. My name is Crlt_Alt_Llama. I was just trying to find supplies for my bunker!"

"My name is Starkias. I'm sorry people do that. They shouldn't judge appearances."

"Well, do you?" I thought about this for sometime. At first I did, but lately...

"Not usually. Sometimes."

"That's a good thing. MANY people here are not what they seem. Including me, probably you, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I judged by appearances, I'd take you for a lost person, who doesn't care about anyone. But, by talking to you, I can tell you care about people, and try to help."

"Um, thank you? By the way, who were the people at this camp?"

"Inthelittlewood and SoTotallyToby." Why does everyone have strange names? They sound...familiar.

"Thanks. I hope you get the supplies you need." I want to be on good terms with people.

"I hope you don't make any enemies. Goodbye." He headed off, leaving me confused. Make enemies?

Then the two guys, including the one that almost ran me over, came out. One had blonde hair, the other had brown.

"Um, well, this is embarrassing." Blondie said. I wondered which was which.

* * *

**Well guys, that's this chapter! By the way, make sure to submit questions to ask the characters, or me in general! Bye! :)**

***Disappears in a Shower of Red Sparkle Dust***


	23. Kiola and Dreams

**Hey guys! First, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! I now have 95 reviews! My goal was 10!**

**But no one has sent in questions to ask the characters? Why?**

**Starkias: Please hurry up! She's kept us here I don't know how long!**

**Me: Star...it's been five minutes.**

**Starkias: Oh.**

**Mink: You can even ask us questions!**

**GT, Alex: Sure. I don't really care what we do, anything to keep us from being bored while not in the story.**

**Flint: I have plenty of questions!**

**Everyone: No! We'll be here all year!**

**Me: On with the fic!**

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 5%**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Inthelittlewood, also known as...never mind. This is Toby, and who are you? Sorry about that whole "Israphel" thing."

"I'm Starkias. Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. Toby?" He asked his friend.

"Good. Um, I didn't know someone else was here. Are you Minecraftian?"

"What's a Minecraftian?" They exchange looks.

"Um...nothing. Anyway! Welcome to InthelittleCorp!"

"So you're actually doing something?" This is the first corporation I've seen!

"Yes! We do... Toby, what do we do again?" A corporation that doesn't know what to do?

"I don't know! You're the manager!" Toby retorted.

"Well, we'll figure it out. Eventually."

"Nice meeting you, then." He said cheerfully.

"Same." I walked out of the clearing.

* * *

I wandered through the woods. It has been quite a strange day, meeting new people and all. I wonder if anyone else if here?

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

_"So, are all Players like this?" _Anjolie asks indifferently.

"Please be quiet, Anjolie. I jut want to rest for one-" I get cut off as she snaps back.

_"Be quiet? Why? You're my Player. I can do whai I want. I can't believe I'm actually in Minecraft!" _I know you don't understand Anjolie. It's alright, I forgive you.

"Sorry." I say to Anjolie.

_"Good. I really want to see if all of the Yogscast is here! If Lalna was here, maybe Xephos and Honeydew are here too!" _Anjolie has been complaining for a while. I so tired...

"May I rest first? I had to fight all night. I'm so tired, and I keep getting these weird messages." Maybe she'll finally let me!

_"Players aren't supposed to get tired! Keep_ going!" I know she doesn't mean it. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up...

"But I don't feel well." Maybe..._  
_

_"Is that my problem? No."_

"Anjolie, I..." I pass out underneath a tree.

**Starkias POV- Encryption Levels at 6%**

* * *

I stop when I get to a small clearing. I need to take a small break before...who's that? I notice someone underneath a tree. I pull my sword out and slowly advance. I find a girl about my age, asleep under the tree. Should I wake her up? Hmm. Yes.

"Hello?" The girl slowly opens her eyes.

"Oh, did I fall asleep? Sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Starkias. Who are you?" She seems startled at the mention of my name.

"I'm Kiola." She gets up off of the grass. "Are you going in any particular direction?"

"No, not really. Are you?" She hesitates, before saying,

"Yes, I'm trying to find a company."

"Is it InthelittleCorp?

"No, sorry. It's called Honeydew INC."

"I've never heard of that." The sun starts to set.

"Oh, great. Another night of fighting."

"You don't have to fight. I have some spare wool. I can make you a bed." She smiles.

"Thanks." I put down my crafting bench, and quickly make the bed. I still don't get how it can fit in your hand! I hand it to her, and she puts it down under a tree. I make a little shelter to put mine under. Strangely, I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

I fall asleep quickly. I recognized my dreams as soon as they started happening.

___Three to save, The One that is Six will become The Six that are One,_

_Betrayal, Darkness, Death hangs at your Door,_

_Symphony, Melody, sing the song that no one else would dare sing,_

_Six Lost, Six Found, Six Broken,_

_Shattered, Redemption, Lies, End,_

_Betrayal by The Ender Slain,_

_The Skye reunited with the Dawn,_

_A Leader's Gift of Trust,_

_Six Heros, Leaders, Lost and Forgotten,_

_An eternal bond, forever pierced,_

_The Darkness at your Door,_

_All can be changed, _

_FOR ONE SACRIFICE!_

_Open the doors,_

_Share your joy,_

_Before plunged beneath a sea of memories,_

_Lost faith,_

_One guide,_

_Forever gone,_

_Pieces slip, _

_A lost past,_

_A forgotten Hero,_

_All alined between two worlds,_

_Five dimensions,_

_Crystal clear._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I have a million excuses, *cough* grounded *cough* and I would like to thank you for your patience! And we finally have a question!**

**Me: Star!**

**Starkias: What?**

**Me: Question!**

**All: *CHEER***

**Me: Who are the three people in Chapter 12?**

**Starkias: Crlt_Alt_Llama is the one that pranked Lalna with certain things, and Lalna blamed it on Sjin.**

**Kiola: Inthelittlewood is a part of the Yogscast. He has a Tekkit Series.**

**Skye: SoTotallyToby is Inthelittlewood's friend, he is in his Tekkit Series!**

**All: Thank You Eeveelover! AKA Owl Lover!**

**Me: Bye! :)**


	24. The Shadow Awakens

**Hey guys! Wow, I already have 106 reviews! I can't believe it! Bit more importantly, you guys sent in questions! Please keep doing so!**

**To Starkias, From Lunaris14: Why do you like trying to change Star of Roselight's Story?**

**Starkias: Rose doesn't want me to give spoilers, but after a little while you'll know why. It may involve death.**

**To Starkias, From Me Says So: Are you confused as to why you are here? Also, do you like any of the Yogscast, or know who they are?**

**Starkias: I'm very confused, and can anyone tell me who these Yogscast people are!**

**To Me, From South: Do you have any ideas when the OC's will come into the story?**

**Me: Yes. They will come into the story around the time Starkias has met all of the Yogscast, or almost all.**

**To Zoey, From Me Says So: Do you miss your mushrooms? :(**

**Zoey: What do you mean? I've got my mushrooms right here! Though I am sad over the ones that burned to the ground...**

**To Herobrine, From Me Says So: Why are you so nice in this Fanfiction? Because in the others, you are EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!**

**Herobrine: This is a FanFiction? Did you meet me while I was Encrypted?**

**To Lupo (I assume), From Me Says So: Do you have severe wolf hormones, and have certain cravings for bones and such?**

**Lupo: •_• **

**To Flint, From Me Says So: Do you think people judge because of your age? If you had one thing to tell the author, what would it be?**

**Flint: People judge me by appearances all the time. You'll see that in one of the chapters! And I would tell Rose; CHANGE THE ENDING!**

**To Lomadia, From Eeveelover39: Where are you?**

**Lomadia: I'm at the Owl Sanctuary. (I've been spelling her name wrong eve since Chapter 3!**

**To Zoey, From Eeveelover39: Where are you?**

**Zoey: In a mine!**

**To Starkias, From Eeveelover39: Can you change the chapters so they come faster?**

**Starkias: Oh...I've actually tried to slow it down.**

**To Roselight, From Eeveelover39: How many chapters will their be?**

**Me: Um, at least 50. For this part.**

**To Roselight, From Eeveelover39: Are you still taking OCs?**

**Me: As minor characters. Major spots have been filled.**

**To Skye, From Eeverlover39: Why are you in Kiola's dream?**

**Skye: I don't know who "Kiola" is! I'm just trying to stop a certain someone from doing something stupid! I hope I save the bozo.**

**To Roselight, From Eeveelover39: are you going to write more chapters for The Wanderers, and The Encryption?**

**Me: Yes! But if I write them two fast, you guys will know what's going on!**

**To Roselight, From Eeveelover39: Why do people not put spaces between names like Inthelittlewood?**

**Roselight: They didn't really think the name through, or guess they would do videos on it.**

**To Everyone not in the story yet, From Lunaris14; How long would you spend in Equestria? You can't say anything under an hour, except for Rosetta!**

**Kiola: A couple of hours.**

**Skye: One hour.**

**Dusk: One hour.**

**Dawn: One hour.**

**Lysom: One hour.**

**Rosetta: Thanks! 30 minutes!**

**All the rest: One hour.**

**To Everyone in the story, From Lunaris14: How does it feel to be in a fanfic?**

**All: Can anyone tell us what a Fanfic is? This is our lives! (Sadly)**

**To Rosetta, From Lunaris14: Have you ever met the other Rosetta? From my story?**

**Rosetta: Who is this other Rosetta?**

**Me: She is an Alicorn Princess.**

**Rosetta: I'd love to meet her! Rose! Can I borrow your IPod? I want to read the story!**

**Well, that's all of the questions. On with the fic!**

**Starkias POV - Encryption at 6%**

* * *

I wake up to fast, and fall of of the bed. I quickly get up, but hear something. Is Kiola..crying? I walk over to her bed and wake her up.

"Hey, Kiola. Wake up." She wakes up, and realizes she's been crying in her sleep. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was that last dream..." She gets up, and opens up her bag, and pulls out a book, with a feather, she scribbles something onto it, and closes it.

"Okay. So where are we going?"

"Anywhere, really. I wanted to see who was here."

"In that direction," I point behind me, "Are about four people. Have you gone any other direction?"

"Yes, I've met a guy named LividCoffee. He was building something on a hill." That's a strange name.

"So there are more people. I was hoping there would be." I wonder who he is?

"I've been...told that there should be at least twelve people here." That's not many people.

"Thanks. So what was that book?" She looks fearful.

"It's nothing! Don't..." Oh, I get it.

"Don't worry. I won't look in your diary." She looks relieved.

"Thanks. Are we going to get going?" I forgot about that!

"Yeah, we are. Sorry." I pick up the two beds, (I'm still surprised they shrink to fit into your hand), and collect all of the materials that I might need. I pick up my sapphire sword, and we start walking forward, onward.

**Unknown POV**

* * *

_I'm...alive. Ho_w?_ A...a new...power. So it begins again. I will...not fail this time. _

_Symphony...so that is her name. I am coming. As soon as my power...is strong enough. _

_Death to the Hero. Destruction to the Guide. Sorrow to the Leader._

_But I need an ally._

_Who helped me last time? _

_He will help me again._

_Death to the Three..._

_You are my targets._

_I will start with the Scientist._

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

I trust Star, but I can't say I feel safe around her. I don't think she is who she thinks she is. Anjolie finally shut up. I was getting tired of hearing "I know everyone here." I hope that Star can figure out what she's going to do. If only she knew, but she's so happy, and full of life. IT will take over if she was told. One day, one day.

"Kiola! Are you coming?"

"Yes! I'm just thinking!" I jog up tp catch up tp her. Star...I'm sorry. The things you will go through, they shouldn't be indured. I see a massive ocean ahead of us.

"Starkias?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going the right way?"

"Yes. Let's find a way to cross."

"Sure..." Star begins to head up the bank. I sit down, and open up my journal.

**Page 185**

_I had the worst dream. It was that person again. She slaughters everyone, and laughs at them. She feed from their cruelty. She loves their fear. She takes their rage, and no one can stop her. Star is not there. I am not there. The only one I recognize is Livid, but he gets killed with the rest. The worst thing is, I don't thinl she's in charge of herself. Her eyes, one is blood-red, the other ocean-blue, both filled with sorrow._

I close the book, and look around. Star is still gone. I survey the river. There are a couple of boats in the ocean, but there is a small campsite further up. I stand up, and go to the camp. I instead see a burning house. Whose is this?

* * *

**There is the next chapter! Sorry that it's so short, but I recommed you reread it a couple of times. This info will be inportant later on. **

**Starkias: I always get sad when I read this part.**

**Kiola: Day Number 2, right?"**

**Dusk: I hate this chapter.**

**Dawn: It's not that bad!**

**So anyways, thanks for all the support. Bye! :)**


	25. Something Lost, Something Found

**Sorry, this chapter is WAY overdue, but I wanted to keep the tention up. This chapter isn't anything you'll expect. TRUST ME!**

**Starkias: This is the special chapter! Yay! Rose got us cake! **

**Dusk: What does cake taste like?**

**Everyone Else: YOU HAVEN'T HAD CAKE BEFORE!**

**Dusk: Hey! When you're stuck in the..**

**Me: No spoilers today! And we have more questions! **

**Dawn: Great!**

**Skye: Rose, I just read the last chapter of Part IV of The Aura Series. How dare you!**

**Me: *Cough* What do you mean?**

**Skye: Right... We are having a talk about that.**

**Me: How did you read the chapter?**

**Skye: Oh...um... *cough* Flint *cough***

**Flint: You said you wouldn't rat me out!**

**Symphony: Hi people! I'm here! Oh, so is Star...**

**Starkias: It's really strange talking to you. But Rose said no spoilers. Let's eat cake! CAKE!**

**Me: On with the story! Star! Don't eat all the cake! Oh, who cares! I have more.**

* * *

_"Hey, Brandon?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to hear a story?"_

_"Sure. What's it about? Is there a dragon? I love when you make stories about dragons!"_

_"Yes. There is a dragon."_

_"Yes!"_

_"It's about a special place. A place of craziness, technology, magic-"_

_"Aww! C'mon!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't like these stories. You make it sound so real. Everyone knows magic's not real."_

_"Dragons aren't real."_

_"It's different."_

_"You know, science is real."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"..."_

_"Mel? Mel!"_

_"What?"_

_"You zoned out."_

_"Sorry. Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_"Only because of the dragon."_

_"Well, it's got some parts in it-"_

_"I can handle anything!"_

_"Right..."_

_"Hey! Get on with the story!"_

_"Well, it started with a girl, in a strange land. She woke up one day, on a beach."_

_"Why was she on a beach?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"It's your story! You're supposed to know!"_

_"Alright. She was fated to be there. In the exact center of all the craziness. She was confused, startled, and most of all, scared."_

_"Heroes don't get scared."_

_"They do all the time. They just are brave when they need to be."_

_"Keep going!"_

_"Well, to top it all off, a person was talking to her in her head."_

_"Was she crazy?"_

_"No, not crazy. Special."_

_"Alright. Keep going."_

_"Well, she was confused. Where was she? Who was she? She could only remember one name, Starkias. Her own."_

_"Cool."_

_"She found a way to terminate all trees. She found a silver bag, and within it, she placed the wood, and all the other materials."_

_"Why does this sound...this sounds like Minecraft!"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Wow. You've been watching too many YouTube videos!"_

_"Hey! You do too!"_

_"Yeah... Anyway, keep going!"_

_"Well, Starkias was doing very well. She had no idea what to do with the raw material, but she had lots of it. But she was alone. Or, she thought she was. Little did she know someone was right across the ocean. She heard someone over the ocean, and she dived into the water to see what or who it was. Her hand started stinging, and she noticed a black substance on it. She didn't know it at the time, but it was The Encryption. It linked her to more than she could ever know. Mainly, about five wars."_

_"Wow. You're a good storyteller. Hey! Asa brought the cupcakes!"_

_"Yes! I'm starving! I wish he got ice cream though."_

_"It's the middle of winter! Are you that sick of cake?"_

_"Yes, I do get that sick of cake."_

_"Oh, who cares anyway. Happy Birthday, Melody!"_

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

_Finally, enough strength to search. I wonder..._

_Yes, she's still alive. Now, there's another. Interesting._

_Curse it. The war failed. I still can't believe they're still alive._

_Hmm...nothing's really changed._

_The Scientist is still arrogant. The Leader's still vengeful. The Mage is still weak._

_What? An Aura of Harmony! That's impossible! _

_At least it's weak. That's time. _

_Right, everyone? _

_I'm coming._

_This time, Herobrine, there's no going back._

* * *

**Somewhere in the Void...**

* * *

Everything was still, and silent. As always. Except, someone was awake. She had been asleep too long. Her ebony hair rose as she looked up, and her blue eyes looked around. Where was she? And, more importantly, who was she?

* * *

**Far away, in a Snow Biome...**

* * *

A girl was alone. She had run away from home. Her parents had thought she was perfect, her sister a retard. They had treated her amazing. She had assumed the same for her sister. But her sister was mistreated, and looked down upon. Then, the final straw broke when she did something horrible. The girl looked into the perfect sky, and yelled,

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO! WHY! IT ISN'T FAIR! YOU LEFT HER ON THE GROUND! I HATE YOU MOM! YOU TOO DAD!" Then she started crying. Her ice-blonde hair fell onto the snow. She laid down in the soft snow. Everything melt away. Her life, her world. In the snow, she was truly happy. She fell asleep in the snow, unaware that she could freeze. Her last thoughts were,

"Come back, please..." And she fell asleep fully. The moon rose, no one aware of a young girl in the snow.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Woods...**

* * *

Skye strung her bow, and aimed at the stone sword's hilt. She smiled as the hilt and sword broke apart, but frowned. The blade was still intact.

"Rainbow?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"Are we going the right way?"

"As good as I can see. Where are we going, anyway?" Skye pulled out her shabby iron sword. Then she closed her eyes. She opened them, and smiled.

"We're stopping here. There's something I need to get."

"What?"

"Something...for a friend." Skye walked out of the woods, only to see a house on fire.

"He burned it. Smart move." She strode around it, and used her arrows to extinguish the flame. She began looking for the thing that brought her here.

* * *

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

I peered through the flame, and noticed someone was walking around inside. Prying up floorboards, looking at wooden panels.

"Hey, do you need help?" Whoever it was spun around and faced me. It was a girl, a couple years older than me. She was holding a bow, and her hard expression softened.

"No. I'm just looking for...something. Who are you?"

"I'm Kiola. Who are you, and why is this house on fire?"

"I'm..." She looked like she was making a decision about something,"I'm Skye. The house is on fire because...well, I'm not too sure." She was lying.

"Alright. Can I help you look for it? Whatever it is?"

"I don't think so. Could you put out the fire, though?"

"Sure." I walk over to the window to snuff out the fire, but the boards give way. "Aah!"

"Kiola?" Skye says worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hey, there's a chest-" Skye jumped into the hole, and opened the chest. Her expression was so happy, but still stern. She pulls something out of it, and then put it into her bag before I can see what it is.

"Finally! That's one problem solved. Now if only I could..." She pauses, and realizes I'm listening. "Do you need help getting out of the hole?"

"I don't have anything so, um, yeah." Skye actually laughs!

"If only I could have a diamond for every time I said that. I lose my stuff all the time..." She grows quiet again. Then she pulls out a shovel, and an axe. She chops the top floorboard, then digs a small dirt staircase for me. I start to climb, but trip. "Hey, you dropped your book!"

"Don't read.." But she had already opened it. Her expression went from normal, to astounded. Snap.

"How... Who are you!?"

"Kiola."

"I want your Host's name. NOW."

"Anjolie."

"New. Hmm. Protect that. Keep it hidden." She climbs up, then starts heading off into the woods.

"Wait! How do you know about Hosts? You're Minecraftian!" She froze.

"How did you know that?"

* * *

**Starkias's POV- Encryption Levels at 9%**

* * *

I headed off, looking for someone or something. I hope Kiola is alright. I probably shouldn't have left her back there.

_"She's fine. I'm back."_

"Hi Herobrine! Where have you been? Why are you talking like that again?"

"I forgot. Anyway, remember the Aura Bursts I told you about?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You should learn how to use them."

"Why?"

"It would help you. And me. A lot."

"Okay. How?"

"That's simple. It's like a trigger. You just have to mentally except it."

"Alright. What kind of Aura should I do?"

"Any. Oh, wait. Except for Dark, and...never mind."

"Fine. So, yellow?"

"I actually advise bright green to begin with."

"So, bright green it is." I try to envision bright green everywhere, then let it flow. Suddenly, the world jolts, then is normal once again. "So what happened?"

"Bright Green forces all those around you to tell the truth. Including you."

"Cool. Test it out!"

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Starkias."

"Friend's name?"

"Kiola."

"Who are the people you have met, in chronological order?"

"They are Lomadia, Zoey, Rythian, Toby, Crlt_Alt_Llama, Inthelittlewood, and Kiola."

"Well, it works. Do you know what chronological means?"

"No."

"It means "in sequence of the order in which received in time." Don't ask how I know that."

"How do I turn it off?"

"You simply cut it. Stop the flow. It never happened." I try to block it, and I feel..normal again.

"Thanks. Can I do the same for other Auras?"

"Yes. Don't try to experiment too much, though. Some have...unrepairable side effects."

"You have my word."

"Good. I don't want another Sasha."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Leah's POV**

* * *

This was horrible. I am stuck just...floating. I don't even know where I am! Then there's this guy with no eyes. Wait...sorry, pupils. I figured out he was Herobrine, and he actually would have been nice, if I wasn't stuck in a video game. I figured out if you sing "It's Herobrine" enough, he just walks away, annoyed. He REALLY doesn't like stuff calling him a ghost, psycho, etc. But I learned something important.

"Is Anjolie here?"

"Yes. She was the other Encrypted."

"Is she that Kiola person?"

"No. Kiola is her own person. But Anjolie is Kiola's Host."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

* * *

**Rosetta's POV**

* * *

I had just recently set off on my own. Usually, Grandma makes me take Petal. But recently, Petal's been acting strange. So she said today I could go on my own. I set off into the immediate woods.

Everything was going fine, until I was crossing the bridge. I looked over the bridge, and saw the cave entrance... No, I won't think about that. Today is going to be great. I walk over the bridge, and look ahead. It's a brand-new start.

* * *

**Flint's POV**

* * *

I slowly steal away from the noise of all those machines. Today, no one is planning to go to the Nether, which means the portal under the factory will be free today! Finally, a time to go and adventure into the Nether! Again.

I walk down the long tunnel that those three people made. It was a good plan to put it under their rival's corporation, but little did they know it wasn't their real factory. I climb into the purple light, and hope for the best.

* * *

**Different Unknown POV**

* * *

_How..._

_No, I have to..._

_What..when..._

_I'm so confused_

_I..._

_Where am...I?_

_Who...am...I?_

* * *

**Well, that was a good chapter! Sorry it took so long! Now, it's time to answer question!**

**Starkias: So, Rose, we need to talk about a new chapter idea we saw.**

**Me: HOW DO YOU PEOPLE FIND OUT THIS STUFF!**

**To Me, From PillowRobot and Yumleethelimabeam, **

**Will Rythian be in the story more?**

**Me: Yes. That's all I'm saying.**

**To Starkias, from Yumleethelimabean,**

**Where did you get your name?**

**Starkias: Um, story or actual? Actually, funny story, Rose's Minecraft account is -**

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**To LividCoffee, From MinecraftFAN,**

**How do you like the fact that you might die in a few days?**

**Livid: I'm not going to die! Right Rose?**

**Me: Um... Short answer. Kiola's dreams are long-term. Might be a while.**

**Livid:...**

**To Starkias, From MinecraftFAN,**

**How did you like Star's revenge on Tekk-it-Out?**

**Starkias: It was a nice, simple prank. I liked it, but it's not quite the revenge I have planned for Rose...**

**Me: Wait, what!**

**Starkias: Oh, nothing. Don't worry, it shouldn't physically hurt you.**

**Me: I'm scared right now...**

**To Herobrine, From Me says so,**

**Yes, I met you while you were encrypted. However, you are WAY nicer in this one than in others. I can't tell you how many times you were either crazy or a psychopath. XD**

**Herobrine: Thanks. I read some of those Fanfictions. The only one I might not hate is Danger. What is with the propaganda of me trying to kill Steve! It wasn't my fault people!**

**To Flint, From Me says so,**

**Do you know most people think you talk too much? Also, what do you mean by the ending of a certain chapter? *Glares at Star of Roselight* How do you know this? (Were you spying?)**

**Flint: Yes, I do know that. I get reminded on a daily basis. What I mean by ending of a certain chapter is; there are some things I don't like. I don't need to spy. If I needed to, I could have read Rose's writing journal. Which I totally didn't...**

**Me: I need a safe to keep things away from you people!**

**To Star of Roselight, From Me says so,**

**Has Starkias met all of the Yogscast yet? I mean, I know there's a TON, but I assume you're only going to add the famous ones. If so, which ones do you still need to add?**

**Me: Sort of. I might include the OC's sooner, because I changed the Unknown Character's plot a bit. Yes, there is a TON, but here are the ones I need to put in:**

**Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Sips_, Sjin, Nilesy, Benji, Strippin**

**To Starkias, From Jamiot,**

**Who is the nicest person you have met?**

**Starkias: Um, as far a nice, I'd say... Zoey. Just because of how I felt NO ONE was going to be nice. Then she was the first person who didn't threaten me, and that's a plus.**

**Well, that's all of the questions.**

**Skye: I wonder if I'll get any questions.**

**Dawn: Me too.**

**Dusk: DON'T SEND ME QUESTIONS!**

**So, that chapter 25, hope you like it. One more thing, I made a poll! Go to my profile, and vote for your favorite characters! Bye! :)**


	26. Tonight, I'm not Alone

**Okay guys! I brainstormed! Now I have the plot! **

**Flint: Wait, what? You didn't write anything down!**

**Me: Of course not! If it's in my head, you guys can't find it!**

**Symphony: Actually-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!**

**Unknown Character: When do I come in? **

**Me: Not for a while. Be patient. Go mess around with the Void.**

**Different Unknown Character: By the way, we are not the same people!**

**Me: They'll understand soon. I have many comments saying this is confusing. Good. It's meant to be. Much will be cleared up.**

**South: So, what do they know?**

**Alex: I think they know about Kiola's "talent." They know that Starkias can control auras. They know Skye is searching for something to save someone.**

**Pikaremo: Alright. I'm guessing we don't make a list of what they don't know?**

**Dusk: I already made that list. I have one question. Rose, why did you make this chapter like this? You know what I mean.**

**Me: I'll tell you all later! **

**Alex: Right. Where's Star?**

**Starkias: I'm here. Bored. Rose locked her room. I tried blowing it up. Didn't work. Tried burning it. Still didn't work. **

**South: Then how are we talking to her?**

**Leah: IDK**

**Lupo: Who cares.**

**Different Unknown Character: I think we are talking to her telpathically. We can do that sort of thing.**

**Zephyr: I'm here!**

**Starkias: Yay! Where's Silver?**

**Zephyr: She's coming!**

**Kiola: I don't want to talk to you. I read chapter 35!**

**Silver: Why not?**

**Kiola: Because!**

**Me: Anyway, we have more questions! So, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

_It seems everything is in order_

_I cannot believe I am going to do this_

_Time to start..._

_Curse it_

_I forgot about my eyes_

_What will I do?_

_They will give me away_

_Wait a minute..._

_What do those humans have?_

_Contacts?_

_Perhaps I could make some_

_Perfect_

_See, Sasha? Everything works out_

* * *

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

Good going, Kiola. Not only have you managed to show her your journal, but now you told her a fact she didn't tell you abou yourself! The only possible thing that could make this while situation worse would be-

_"Kiola? What's going on?! Who's that?! What are you doing?!"_

Perfect. Just perfect. "Anjolie! Not now!"

_"Yes, tell me now! No, don't. Just...shut up and keep moving!"_ THAT'S IT! I've had to deal with everything, and I have given you all the chances of the world!_  
_

"NO! Shut up, and let me do what I want! Go away! I'm at wits end!" I listen. Nothing. Good, now maybe I can answer-

"Kiola? Are you alright?" Skye sounds concerned. I must have zoned out.

"I'm...fine. I need to-" Excrutiating pain hits my head. The world goes fuzzy, and fades to black.

* * *

**Different Unknown POV**

* * *

_I can't remember_

_What was it?_

_What was my name?_

_Do I have one?_

_I'm just floating_

_Was it all a dream?_

_Home..._

_What? I..._

_What's going on?_

_What was I thinking about..._

_It's so dark_

_Too dark_

_Is this...death?_

_No, it isn't_

_No room though_

_No room...for light_

_I..._

_belong here_

_I am..._

_The Shadow_

* * *

**Sa..ERroR- FiLe cOrUPted**

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_Sorry for all the pain I've caused_

_For all the deaths_

_For the Encryption_

_For myself_

_For Herobrine_

_For Dusk and Dawn_

_And..._

_And you too, Vearance_

_I'm sorry_

_It's too late for me_

_But..._

_Not too late for them_

_Not too late _

_Never_

_Starkias! Kiola!_

_I WON'T FAIL!_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Void...**

* * *

It was dark. Cold. Yet someone, trapped. The girl had walked around for what seemed like days. Little did she know, in reality, they had been years. Until she gave in to the world around her. She was alone. It was nothing. She was nothing. So it remained, until one moment...

She heard a noise. Long ago, she had learned to flee. Noises meant pain. But she stayed still, and silent. When she looked up, she saw the surprise of her life; another person.

* * *

**Starkias's POV - Encryption Levels at 10% **

* * *

Ouch. I had almost forgotten about my hand, but recently it's been bothering me. It's probably infected. **(Oh Star, if only you knew) **I had been searching the bank, but I was feeling more tired recently. I didn't see a way across, so, I decided to search the jungle to see if anything would connect to the other strip of land. The reason I didn't swim across was because I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want to drown!

I should probably go check on Kiola. I've been gone most of the day, and it's getting dark. I'll just explore the jungle first. I head up the steep hills of leaves and vines. This probably isn't a good idea.

* * *

**Me: So, shorter chapter! Now questions**

**Dusk: I can't answer any! I'm...um...sick!**

**Me: Riiight. You can't get out of this!**

**Dawn: By the way, we know you can't get sick! Oops! Sorry Rose! I swear I didn't mean to!**

**Me: I'm learning to live with it. Anyway...**

**To Starkias, From MinecraftFAN,**

**Is Herobrine annoying? Also, you were about to tell us Rose's Minecraft name. Is it Starkias?**

**Starkias: Yes, sometimes he's just annoying. But, overall, pretty helpful! I wish someone wasn't trying to kill him...wait, what? I mean, um... (Whispers) Anyone have an alibi? Alright... (Normal voice) Um, next question! No, Rose's Minecraft name is not Starkias, but it is, um, the first attempt of my name. Which was NOT Kias Lenora! **

**To Skye, Starkias, Flint, and Kiola, From Jamieot,**

**Which do you prefer? Science, Magic, Rails, or Plant?**

**Skye: Okay, I'm ready to easily say I HATE USING MAGIC OR SCIENCE! It's my own judgement. I prefer Plant, or Normal. Try beating me at archery! Magic and Science can't do that! What! There are guns and rings! I mean real skill!**

**Starkias: Um, what do you mean? I only know about Magic, and there are others? I really am an Aura person, but who knows? **

**Flint: I really am neutral. I think...Plant. Is that the equivilant of Normal Minecraft? Thanks for asking me!**

**Kiola: Um... I'm more of a... Science person. Don't tell anyone! Not even in a comment!**

**To Dusk, From Flameyognaut,**

**Why don't you want questions? :)**

**Dusk: Those are my own reasons! See, Dawn? They always give me questions! What part of "I was stuck in the Void- Wait! You're still... STOP IT! I'm not talking to them anymore! Stop writing what I say! DELETE THAT!**

**To Starkias, From Flameyognaut,**

**Do you like being in other stories? Do you like your character in my story?**

**Starkias: YES! I love being in other stories! Personally, Rose lets me read the stories that I'm in, and yours is probably my favorite! **

**To Starkias, From MinecraftFAN, **

**Do you hate Rose for putting you in this story? If so, what part of the plot do you hate the most?**

**Starkias: First of all, thank you so much for asking me how I feel! No one asks the characters! Second, I don't hate her, but there are certain parts of the story that make me want to shout "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Rose is nice, however, letting us talk to you like this. What part of the plot? I'd have to say...what happens to some of my friends.**

* * *

**Well, that's chapter twenty six! Thanks a lot for reading, and be sure to check out my other stories, poll, ask questions, and now I'm a Beta Reader! Bye! :)**


	27. Ranting and Another Author's Note

**I'm back! Now, Blue Power1 reminded me I wasn't doing shout-outs anymore. Here's why; there's a LOT of shout-outs to be made. Soon, I will make a giant list, and put it in a chapter.**

**You can still leave questions, thanks to the person who asked me that.**

* * *

**Starkias: An all your questions will be answered next chapter!**

**Dawn: Actually...**

**Me: What? Is it Dusk?**

**Dawn: We can't find her. **

**Skye: In the kitchen. **

**Symphony: How does she do that?**

**Me: *Sigh* Don't worry. We'll get the Unknown Character to come, and so will she. **

**Silver: Skye, how did you know she was in the kitchen?**

**Zephyr: We set up the camera!**

**Dusk: Take them down, or I will.**

**Everyone Except for Me: AAHH! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Me: Everyone, just shut up!**

**Kiola: Why don't we just move on to the whole point of this?**

**Me: So, as Kiola said, here's the reason for no chapter: I'm just thinking.**

**South: So what does that mean?**

**Me: I have ideas, I just need new ones. I'm stuck, again.**

**Rosetta: You already have the story planned out!**

**Me: WELL IT'S KIND OF HARD IF YOU KNOW THE BEGINNING AND THE ENDING BUT NOT THE MIDDLE!**

**Crystal: Are you alright?**

**Me: I'm just tired. Do you know what they made me do for school?**

**Alex: Asked you to dress up as a unknown scientist and try to get kids to recognize you?**

**Me: YES! No one could remember the name! Until my teacher said she forgot to put it on the list! I was standing up and reciting facts for two hours! Then they assigned homework! A whole math packet, two sheets of science homework, a book to read, (I actually enjoyed that part), and 185 vocabulary definitions for the book!**

**Dusk: That was quite a speech. What was the book called?**

**Me: TIME TO GO!**

**Everyone Else: TELL US!**

**Me: Go away! **

**Flint: I found it! It's called Ender-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Okay, I'm exhausted. Sorry, and please, could you leave ideas in reviews? I think my brain died or something. If you do it, you deserve ice cream! If you get that quote, you deserve more ice cream! Bye! :)**


	28. Starkias' Revenge

**Okay, I got a lot of good- HEY!**

* * *

**Starkias: Well, that worked.**

**Kiola: Hitting her with a shovel?**

**Leah: Good job. What do we do now?**

**Skye: We have an entire story to ourselves. **

**Leah: I know that, genius. What to do we do with Rose?**

**Dawn: I have a plan. Anyone have any obsidian and a lava bucket?**

**Zephyr: Question!**

**Silver: WHAT!?**

**Zephyr: Was Dusk in on the plan?**

**Starkias: Yes, she was. **

**Zephyr: Alright. She's just staring at us. It's really creepy.**

**Dusk: Oh, don't mind me. Just...observing.**

**Starkias: So, on with Dawn's plan!**

* * *

**Me: Ugh... Wait, where am I?**

**Dawn: Trapped in an obsidian room. **

**Me: AHH! LAVA!**

**Starkias: We all know how much you LOVE lava parkour, so we made you a giant never-ending maze of it! **

**Me: HELP! **

**Kiola: Sorry. We sort of wanted revenge on all of the things in the next chapters. **

**Me: Um...we can work this out?**

**Starkias: Sorry Rose. Not today. C'mon, let's go.**

**Me: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!**

* * *

**Skye: So what do we do now?**

**Dawn: Um... Entertain the readers?**

**South: (Walks in) Hey guys! Where's Rose?**

**Starkias: She's...caught in a hot situation. She asked us to fill in today.**

**Zephyr: DON'T GO IN THE BASEMENT!**

**Silver: ZEPHYR!**

**South: Why?**

**Pikaremo: (Walks in) Hello! I'm here! What did I miss? **

**South: I don't like this...**

**Kiola: (Nervous Laugh)**

**Dusk: Well, this is getting good.**

**Everyone in Room: AAHH!**

**Skye: STOP THAT!**

**Dawn: How do you do that?**

**Dusk: (Mumbles) Not like I can be invisible or anything... (Normal Voice) I just walked in. You need to pay more attention.**

**Starkias: I was...never mind.**

**GT or Alex: (Hobbles/Walks in) Has anyone seen Rosetta?**

**Rosetta: (Walks out of opposite room) Here. What is it, Alex?**

**Alex: Out of redstone. I blame Symphony.**

**Starkias: Oh...Symphony...I'll be right back...(Walks out of said room)**

* * *

**Symphony: (Humming Night of Nights, Has in Rose's Headphones)**

**Starkias: SYMPH!**

**Symphony: (Can't hear her. Has the music VERY loud)**

**Starkias: (Weird Smile) This should be fun... LOOK OUT! IT'S SHADE, DUSK AND DAWN!**

**Symphony: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! (Runs around, and runs into wall, KO)**

**Starkias: Hehe. Rose would kill me if she knew I said Shade's name. (Locks Door as She Leaves, Trapping Symphony)**

* * *

**Me: There is no way I'm jumping this. Is there any open spot? Wait...this is Star's Revenge isn't it? (Sigh) What do I do now? (Thinks of old stories)**

**Alyssa: Hi Rose! Thinking about your old stories aren't you? Good thing you remembered mine! I thought you stopped thinking about Mix.**

**Me: What? Oh, hi Alyssa. I gave up on Mix. I'm just trapped.**

**Alyssa: Like where you left me trapped by Tech?**

**Me: Yep. Except there's lava. (Hums)**

**Chan Lee: Remeber me?**

**Me: Oh! How could I forget Adventure Quest Worlds!**

**Chan Lee: Yeah, another lost story. Shame. No one will ever know where you got Kiola's name from.**

**Me: Could you guys help me escape?**

**Vivian: Sorry. We can't.**

**Me: Vivian! What story did you come from?**

**Vivian: You don't remember? The one that made you interested in Magic and Science stories! Before Minecraft!**

**Me: Which one?**

**Vivian: Wow. Don't you remember Lune Isle? **

**Nixa: Don't forget Stargazer!**

**Me: Nixa! Your story is an actual book!**

**Nixa: Remember? Jirantree? Elki? **

**Me: Ah! I do! Seven Clans, the last users of Jiran, or magical energy!**

**Nixa: Good. Sorry we can't do anything to help.**

**Warrior: Rose! You remembered MagiQuest!**

**Me: Oh, you five. I wrote about you in...third grade?**

**Woodsy: Yes! Third Grade! **

**Me: At least I won't be bored...**

* * *

**Flint: Where's Rose?**

**South: Star said something about "Hot Situation." I'm not exactly sure what that means.**

**Pikaremo: Well, we can do what we want to now, right?**

**Alex: I guess so. **

**Rosetta: I took Rose's iPod, and looked up this "Lunaris14." My mind is blown.**

**Mink: You're telling me. I apparently have to save Rythian from a curse! You'll never guess what Chapter 2 ended!**

**South: I apparently am in the Survival Games and have a crush on Inthelittlewood.**

**Dusk: Hello.**

**Everyone: AAHH!**

**Dusk: Stop. It's getting old. Does anyone know where Lupo may be?**

**Flint: Backyard.**

**Dusk: Thank you. (Walks out)**

* * *

**Starkias: I'm going to start entertaining people. We have to.**

**Kiola: Okay!**

**Starkias: So, questions?**

**To Starkias, From Blue Power1,**

**Do you remember what happened?**

**Starkias: What happened? I don't get it.**

**To Starkias, From Jamieot,**

**When meet the other people on the world?**

**Starkias: Dawn! Do you have that part of Rose's journal?**

**Dawn: Nope. I only have secrets. :)**

**To Starkias, From randomforever13,**

**Do you want to die?**

**Starkias: Do you want to die? NO!**

**To Star of Roselight, From randomforever13,**

**I love your story like crazy.**

**Skye: Um, Rose isn't hear at the moment, but she will get your message. Eventually.**

**Dawn: Is that it?**

**Kiola: Just about. We should go to sleep. Then we'll check on Rose. **

* * *

**Dusk: (Walks into basement) Hello, Rose.**

**Me: What do you want, Dusk?**

**Dusk: What of I said I could get you out of there unharmed?**

**Me: You would?! Wait...what do you want?**

**Dusk: I don't want to be alone so much. A friend. A SPECIAL friend.**

**Me: What?**

**Dusk: I'll tell you when you're out. (Uses Pick, Mines Obsidian, places Obsidian to create pathway)**

**Me: Thanks. Wow, for an evil character you're actually quite good.**

**Dusk: And Star is the Hero. Funny, isn't it? **

**Me: I'll let you have your special friend. But now, we have to have a little revenge of our own, right?**


	29. Just Some Information

**I really am sorry this chapter took so long. Personal issues came up, and I might not be able to update for the next week or so. If I don't respond to people messaging me, it's because I can't. I hope you understand.**

* * *

**Kiola's POV**

* * *

I wake up in a tent. How did I get here? I remember I passed out...while talking to Skye. Did she bring me here? I get up slowly, but strangely feel a lot better. I look outside the tent, to see someone practicing in a field. It's Skye. Come to think of it, I've never seen her practice with a bow.

I watch as she sets up an iron sword, puts a couple sticks into the ground, and stands back. First, she goes to the sticks, and grabs three arrows. She puts all three arrows on her bow, and aims. All the shots hit! They broke the stick in the center, the top, and the bottom! Then she does it again!

Finally, she picks up one arrow, and aims it at the sword. I'm confused here. What's she aiming to do? I watch as she shoot the arrow right between the hilt and the blade. The blade separates from the sword, and falls to the ground. That was pretty amazing.

I look back around the tent, seeing if I could find my bag with all of my things in it. I panic when I don't see it, and begin to search the chests.

"So, how long have you been awake?" I turn around, and face Skye.

"Not very long." She sets down her bow, and thinks for a second.

"Alright. You saw me shoot." She pauses for a second, and pulls my bag from under the bed. She tosses it to me.

"Under the bed. Never would have guessed it. So, how long was I out?"

"About a half day. Not very long, really. You might want to note the fact you talk in your sleep, though." What!? I talk in my sleep!

"Um, exactly what did I say?"

"Enough so I know I can trust you. Don't worry, I don't tell secrets easily. I actually want to talk with you about some...things."

"What kind of things?" The chest I was leaning on tilts open and I almost fall into it. The items go everywhere. Skye hurriedly begins to pick them up, and I begin putting them back in. There are some strange things in it. A potion with water in it that shines, a golden sword with the word "Butter" written on it, a cape with some letters on it, a golden apple, a bone. Why are all these things in a chest? We finally manage to get the last item into the chest.

"Thanks. I forgot to move this stuff back out to my tent."

"What is all of this?"

"It's what I've, to put it bluntly, stolen over the years. I intend to give the golden sword back, because I do not want an army after me."

"Why do you steal these things? For instance, this?" I pick up the shiny clear potion. Skye turns white, and quickly takes it out of my hand.

"THAT is important. I took that because the person who I stole it from stole everything I had! Just because you go to some new place doesn't mean you steal from your enemy! He left it behind by mistake, which is not a good thing to do. So, I got this."

"What does it do?" Skye carefully puts the potion back into the chest.

"It does...nothing. It was a failure."

"It shines, though. Potions that work shine. Maybe we should test it?"

"I know you're trying to be helpful. Thank you for that. Why don't I just say I know what it does, and have no need for it?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how you could have no need for something."

"I'll tell you what it does, okay? It's for a certain sickness. A very...special sickness. This was finished right before...some things happened. By then, it was too late."

"What would happen if they used it now?"

"It would kill them. I keep it so that if it happens to someone else, I can use it the help them."

"Wow."

"I know. I was astounded when he- they said they couldn't use it." I notice she slipped up trying to save identities.

"Are there any other diseases you can't cure?"

"There are only three. Each has its own side effects."

"What are they?"

"There's the Withering, the Ender Virus, and the Encryption."

"What do they do?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now. There are other, more common sicknesses like colds and infections. But you don't have to worry about them. They only take effect on Minecraftians."

"Are you-"

"Yes. I'm not a Player. I thankfully have no voice in my head."

"I actually have a silly question to ask. Could a Minecraftian..."

"Yes, they could become a Player. It's actually very rare, but it happens. Vice versa as well."

"You seem to know a lot of things."

"Not really that much. But enough."

"So, why do thou steal things, again?"

"It used to necessary. Now, it's for fun and practice."

"Necessary?"

"Yes. You see..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to. I was kicked out of my village. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, it just happened by mistake. I had failed them one to many times. They took my stone sword and cast me out with nothing. I broke back into the village, and tried to steal my stuff back. I grabbed the wrong things, and got caught. My friends helped me escape, but then they were just like me, cast out. There were others like us, so I made a plan. They wouldn't catch us sad. We were proud to be wanderers. That's what we called ourselves, The Wanderers. Everything was great. I even got a little bit of revenge. We would make things, steal things, and sell them. I made some new and interesting friends, then..."

"You've told me a lot. You don't have to tell me any more."

"...Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sadly, the characters are sick, so they can't talk right now.**

**Symphony: Really? All of us?**

**Okay, anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and you can leave OC's for The Wanderers at any time.**

**Bye! :)**


	30. Nilesy

**Okay! I'm alive! I can't explain how sorry I am right now! Personal issues sort of got into the way, but everything is as close to perfect as its going to get now, so here I am! **

**Starkias: About time. Are you going to tell them about what happened to me and why I went all evil and crazy?**

**Me: Later. Now, I need to get on with the story.**

**Kiola: There should be character abuse laws.**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Kiola: Neglect!**

**Me: I couldn't help that! You don't know what I had to deal with these past weeks! On with the fic!**

* * *

**Starkias POV - Encryption Levels at 11%**

* * *

The jungle is thick, steamy, and really dense. This may not have been the best idea in the world. When I finally give up, and turn around, the jungle looks exactly the same as in front of me. Snap. I'm lost.

"Now would be a good time for some help." I think. Of course, nothing. It's not like Herobrine has anything to do in his free time! He's a voice! Wait...maybe I'm insane and hear a voice that calls itself Herobrine. No, that just doesn't sound right. Frustratedly, I sit down on the dense, green leaves. I triple check my bag for anything to help. All I have is raw materials, and I don't even know what to do with those!

Wait a second...that's it! I'll just look through the guide Lomadia gave me! I haven't used it in a while, though I can't remember why. I gingerly open the book ontop of the canopy. I leaf through the pages, but notice something is wrong. They're all blank! I specifically remember a section on mining. This doesn't make any sense. Am I just alone, in a jungle? It's already night, I should have gone back to where Kiola was, she's probably looking for me. I sit thinking for a few minutes, until I hear a noise in the jungle.

I draw my sapphire sword, and carefully move through the underbrush. It sounds like...whistling. I move into a fairly clear part of the jungle, only to see on the bottom leaves covering the ground a shack made of wood and dirt. It looks, well, retarded. I advance toward the building (if you could call it that), and peer inside. A one by two space inside. I walk around, and see signs on the front. Written on them were,

_Nilesy's Best and Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Great Pools_

_1 Portable Pool = 10 diamonds or friendship_

Well, that's strange. It looks like it's a business, or something. I look around, to see if anyone's here. I don't see anyone, and I'm just about to leave until...

"Where's the bucket?!" Then, a splash. I run around to the back of the building, and see a strange guy. Firstly, he's in glasses and a tie, and secondly, he's underwater.

I look around, and see an empty iron bucket lying on the ground. I pick it up, and he says,

"Um, hello! Can you pass that to me?" Instead, I fill up the bucket with the water keeping him trapped, and all the other water strangely disappears.

"Who are you, and what were you doing?"

"I'm Nilesy, at your service! Do you want to buy that?" He motioned at the bucket. I shake my head.

"Um, no. I just wanted to get out of the jungle, but I only managed to get more lost than before. You see, I was trying to cross the ocean, and was looking for a way across." I hand him back the bucket.

"Why didn't you just make a boat?" Oh. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks. I'll try, and once again, what were you doing?"

"Advertising. Publicity is great for buisness." I paused for a second, and considered this. He's in a jungle all alone, and he's making a pool no one will ever see for publicity.

"Alright. But why not go somewhere with, I don't know, people to advertise?"

"Well, where would you suggest?" I think for a second, and a little lightbulb flicks on in my head.

"How about the Owl Sanctuary? Lomadia is there, she'd be company, and I'm sure people stop there on occasion."

"I was thinking of setting up a second shop. Why not? By the way, you said you were heading across the ocean?" I nod.

"I'd be careful there. Last time, I was building a pool for my friend Sjin, and he killEd me."

"What?!"

"You see, that's what get. I was building a pool, and what do I get? Murdered." Now, I'm a little scared. Maybe I should make some sort of protection. Wait, why was I here in the first place? Oh! Directions!

"Can you tell me how to get out of this jungle?" He turns around, and points to a river behind his shack. Wait, a river? Isn't that counterproductive for a pool buisness?

"Follow the river. It eventually leads to a beach. I assume you can find your way from there?"

"Yes, thanks. I hope your buisness does well." I start to head down to the river.

"It was nice meeting you, um, what was your name?"

"Starkias."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

* * *

Just talking about...that makes me feel weak. I'm glad Kiola's not the demanding type, or I'd have to tell more than I'd care to explain. We've been making good time, considering it's night. That journal is interesting, it really is a pity I have to bluff so much. I can read only certain things, but enough to know what she wrote was important. I'd love for someone to tell me what it says. Most frightning, my name was there, and so was... NO! Stop thinking about that! You did what was right! I refocus myself to the path, and start talking to Kiola to clear my head.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not really that long. Maybe six days." She doesn't seem that talkative. We take a right turn, working our way back to the beach. I'm glad I memorized the paths yesterday. To my surprise, Kiola starts talking, breaking the silence. "Whose house was on fire?"

I didn't think she'd ask me that. I presumed she would have forgotten about it by now. Suddenly, my satchel feels heavy. I hope no one notices it's gone. Oh, I've forgotten ta sewer the question. "No one, now." It was the truth. He had set it on fire, anyway.

"Who did it use to belong to?" Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? Well, Kiola's the curiosity, and I'm the cat. I don't want to give her the impression I steal everything. So, I lie.

"I actually don't know. I assume a warrior, or a solider." The last part is partly true. I decide to distract myself by the auras around me. Kiola is a bright silver, Starkias isn't that far off either. The gold aura is still bright. Rainbow's green, red, and blue multicolored aura is in the distance. The pure, one color auras are the most powerful. Mixed auras allow less weakness, but less power. I had never seen a golden aura, especially one with rainbow flecks. I don't even know what kind of power that is. I wish I could help them more.

* * *

** That was the long awaited chapter thirty! Sorry it took so long, life really gets interesting.**

**Starkias: Can we answer some questions now?**

**Me: Sure, why not? (Looks at reviews) What? Sorry guys, no new questions!**

**Everyone: Really? What do we do now...**

**Me: We can respond to the comments.**

**Skye: No, it won't be the same...**

**Me: I'm sorry. Hey, reviewers! Please send in any questions. To anyone!**

**Dusk: We might have to start making threats.**

**Dawn: I don't like that idea.**

**Symphony: I'm sure we'll get something.**

**Me: So, anyway, **

**Bye! :)**

**P.S. Check put my new story, Hello, My Name Is, it will help explain plot points and characters.**

**Bye for real! :)**


	31. Strangers and Seas

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. I have a small request from you all. Recently, a friend of mine was at a band concert. Suddenly, her mom came down the isle, yelling for her to hurry up, because they had to leave. It turns out, their house was on fire. Before they could get home, their home was destroyed. They have nothing left. Keep them in your thoughts and prayers. Thanks, now on with the fic!**

* * *

**Starkias' POV - Encryption Levels at 12%**

* * *

Finally! This took forever! I look around and my gaze wanders back to the place I left Kiola. Snap. See, Star? This is what you get for...why am I thinking like this? I look around, and then see Kiola rushing back to the spot. Where's she been? Of course she wouldn't stay still, I've been gone for a few days, but how- never mind. I walk back up to her, and say,

"So, where've you been? Sorry I got caught up in the jungle, you would never believe what I- are you okay?" I finally noticed her expression. She looked shaken, and worried.

"I'm fine, it's just I thought, well..." She struggled to find words. Instead on dwelling on something that would agitate her further, I said,

"You don't have to tell if you don't want. It's fine. So, I learned how to make boats, at least." Kiola stayed eerily quiet, but nodded, and put down a crafting bench. I hastily put a frame of wood into the bottom corners and length, and two small things that looked like cardboard boxes. She looked at them confusedly, but shrugged it off. I placed the boxes down near the waterfront, and surprisingly they grew into small boats, looking more along the lines of a wooden raft. How the heck does that make sense?! It would really-

_"About time."_ Great. The king of sarcasm.

"Yeah, you've been helpful!"

_"It's not my job to look after you. Someone just reminded me I didn't have a social life."_ Suddenly, a new, different voice sounds,

_"You're welcome!"_ It rang, a little higher pitched than Herobrine's but not by much. Hey, I wonder if he'd let me call him Hero, or if that would annoy him too much.

"Who was that?" I think aloud. Hey, I can control what I think/say to him!

_"No one!" _He says, and then, as if farther away, he says, _"Stop talking! I agreed to let you into this so you could help!"_

_"Of course you want me to stop."_ The voice spoke again. _"Mr. I-Was-Quiet-For-Almost-All-Of-My-Life. By the way you owe me."_ I have a feeling I'm not supposed to hear this.

_"How do I owe you?! I haven't seen you in nearly a year!" _Are they fighting? This is getting interesting.

"STAR!" A voice, a real voice finally penetrates my thoughts. I shake my head, as if physically clearing my thoughts, and turn my attention back to Kiola. "Why do you just go out like that? One second you're concerned about me, the next you're in a trance! Why are you more concerned about others than yourself?! Be careful what you do!" She says, gesturing with her arms flailing in all directions. Where did that come from? Her eyes get widen as she realizes what she's yelled, and immediately follows up with, "Oh, I just- Sorry. I'm just...concerned about you. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! What could possibly be wrong with me?" She stays quiet, so I answer my own question. "Nothing. Everything's fine, there's no need to worry." She says something, barely a whisper, and I almost don't catch it.

"Everything's not fine." I ignore it, seeing as at how this whole argument is pointless and not worth getting into. Quickly changing the subject, I say,

"Why don't we just go already? You wanted to explore anyway." Kiola hurriedly picks the boat on the right, leaving me with the boat on the left. I can barely see the thin outline of land far from the shore we both currently are on. I point to the closest piece of land, and say, "Why don't we just head for that? It's easiest, and seems fastest." With that, I try to steer the boat. I lean forward, and suddenly the boat jumps into full speed, pushing me out. It's enough to cause the tension to break between the two of us, as Kiola starts laughing. I, soaking wet, begin to laugh as well, before I notice my boat has sped away.

"Hey! Come back!" I yell at the inanimate object, knowing fully well it would carry on. I give up, and swim to shore, conviently not that far away. I am careful not to stop and enjoy swimming, because of how last time worked out. When I get to land, Kiola gets out of her boat, and creates another small "box". I try again, and this time, manage to go a lot slower. Kiola then tries, and when she discovers how simple it is, she says,

"Oh no! My boat is going to leave and never return! This is impossibleeeeee!" She jokes, pretending to speed away. I hurry up after her, with determination. Somehow though, my thoughts start to stray again.

_"...from getting stabbed, zombie attacks, need I say more?" _Wow, are they still going at it? Apparently so, because Herobrine counters with,

_"How about all the times I saved you? It evens out!"_

_"Hardly! Take away all the times you tried to kill me!" _He tried to kill this guy? Huh, bad day. I wouldn't want him after me.

_"That wasn't me! You know that more than anyone!" _What the heck does that mean? Was there an imposter or something?

_"I was still in mortal danger. It counts." _An awkward silence is passed between the two, before,

_"Just like old times, right?" _He begins to laugh. Wait, Herobrine can laugh?! It's a miracle!

_"You should have seen your face!"_ The other person starts laughing as well. I've never been more confused in my life. Old times? Who the heck is this guy? It also makes me wonder why I've never questioned Herobrine's past. I'm going to bring that up after this person stops talking. The two slowly stop, and eventually, the unknown person asks,

_"Why do you need my help anyway?"_ Woah, I'm stunned again. He needs help? Is this the same Herobrine?

_"It's about the Codex."_ Great, another secret. Thanks a lot for keeping something very important from me!

_"Those stupid books? Which one this time?" _It's a book? Never would have guessed that. It sounds like a secret order.

_"The third one." _Yep, definitely a book.

_"What did it say?" _Is that relevant? Books can't talk.

_"That's just it: "History will repeat itself once more, a battle at the very core." Do you know what that means?" _Again, the past. Why is this important?

_"No. Why does it always have to be in rhymes? I'm horrible at riddles."_ Hey! Me too! Lets start a club.

_"It means that incident will happen again." _Incident? You need to fill me in!

_"The one with Sas-" _The person is cut off as Herobrine says,

_**"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" **_Ah, there's Herobrine. Always yelling and being upset.

_"...I'm sorry. You never forgot?"_ There was another silence, before,

_"No, I couldn't... I promised." _Quickly, the voices begin fading. No! Wait! What happened? Before I could try to listen, I hear the boat splinter and crash against the sand, breaking the fragile boat in two. I'm thrown to the hard dirt and grass ground, accidentally eating some of the grass in the process. I spit it out, and get up.

"Kiola!" I yell. I hear a noise, and see her stopping and getting out. Great, am I the only one that can't steer a boat? She walks over near the area where I crashed, and picks up some of the materials that were left. Some where just garbage, but there was some good wood and sticks in the heap. She then turned her attention to me, smirking.

"If you had been paying attention, you might have been able to see the massive island coming into view. By the way, you have dirt on your face." I rub my hand across my face, and she smiles again. "Just kidding." She adds.

"Well, I'm out of wood, and personally I don't want to swim across the ocean." I say, again remembering me almost drowning.

"I'm out of wood as well. We might as well just stock up on supplies and start heading towards the next piece of land." I nod, and begin to search for supplies. After a while, I realize I have almost no tools, only resources. I have my sapphire sword, and an iron pickaxe. Oh well, I can defend myself if need be.

I quickly come upon a small jungle. This should be a good place to stock up on wood. I still can't get over the fact of how tall the trees can grow here. I memorize my way out, not to get lost again. I had just gotten back, and in all honesty didn't want to be alone. I begin to punch a tree again, but it becomes tedious work. I need to learn how to make better tools. What did I use last time? I remember the small book, and pull it out again.

That's weird. The pages are completely blank. Did something happen to it, or was it always like this? I groan in frustration, and say to no one in particular, "C'mon! All I wanted was to make something to chop down a tree!" I am just about to close the book, when I notice a paragraph is on the page. Wait, what? Did I miss something? I quickly scan the page, astounded:

**Better Tools:**

Everyone needs tools, sorry about that. Basically, any solid, good, pliable, moldable material can be used to upgrade basic tools. A sword is made by one stick on the bottom center square, and the material of your choice on the top two squares. An axe, what you use to gather wood and chop down trees, is made with two sticks in the bottom center and center slots. The material goes in the three corner slots. You already know how to make a pickaxe, and a shovel is just built like an extended torch, with two stick and the material on top. Does that help?

-A friend

* * *

What?! Is the book alive?! I drop it, scared. Wait, I'm scared of book? No! I pick it up, and put it up again. Well, at least I know how to make tools now. I see the sun slumping down, and notice the chill in the air. As I walk back, I stop, because I hear something...strange. Is that... humming? I turn around, and notice on of the trees has a faint glow. I look back at the path I came from, and walk towards the tree. Suddenly, the humming stops, and I hear a voice,

"Hey, Oakley, isn't red the better color?" Wait, is there someone else?

"..." Only silence.

"Yeah, might as well make it very color, thanks." Wait, no one said anything! Who's that person talking to?

* * *

**Well, that's this chapter! Sorry for the delay, something really unexpected happened, and it delayed me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, they will be more frequent from now on. **

**Starkias: WE STILL DON'T HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

**Me: You know what, I don't care. Just let them come when they will. **

**Thank for reading, and please review if you liked this chapter, preferably with some questions. **

**Bye! :)**


End file.
